You're Home
by secret.clj
Summary: Bolin and Varrick have made it back to Republic City to warn the others about Kuvira. Mako is happy to see his beloved brother, but something is wrong... SEASON 4 SPOILERS Mako/Bolin SRSLY hardcore brotherly love, bordering on romantic but mostly just SUPER BRO FEELS.
1. Chapter 1

(SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 OF KORRA, Bolin/Mako sick fic-takes place once Bolin returns to the others in Republic City/Air Temple Island)

**UPDATED I have made a few changes...I'm editing as I go lol...NOTE I fixed duplicate chapter 9 so now chapter 8 is where it should be, in case you read it was were confused by the missing section! xoxo**

Mako paced to and from the heavy metal doors nervously. Korra fidgeted nervously in her seat. Lin Bei Fong tapped her toe impatiently. Tenzin sat perfectly still, as did Jinora at his side. The tension in the room was almost audible, like a violin string that had been stretched to its limit and forced to vibrate. Asami cleared her throat from the corner, a delicate little noise that pierced the harsh silence and only added to the awkwardness. Prince Wu, who of course insisted on being there, leaned dramatically from his chair onto the table, like this was the most bored he had ever been in his life.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?" Lin finally snapped, slamming her hands on the large table in front of her, her metal armour clanging loudly. Everyone except Tenzin jumped.

"I don't know, but this is getting ridiculous," said Korra. "Does the president know we have better things to do than wait around for him all day?"

Tenzin spoke calmly, as usual. "Now Korra, Varrick and Bolin have been gone for so long, and have crucial evidence and details for the President. We must be patient as they tell him everything they know. Only then can we form a plan to fight back against Kuvira together." Tenzin's settled manner only served to irritate Korra and Lin more, and they each let out an exasperated sigh.

Mako went back to pacing.

It had been so long since he had seen his brother, and their last parting had been an angry one. Mako remembered yelling, and the hurt look on Bolin's face. Hearing that his brother was back, after narrowly escaping an explosion, and saving the lives of refugees, and putting himself in so much danger, only made Mako want to hold his brother in his arms even more, and never let go. He had no idea how close he had come to losing him. Mako was just glad he was back, but the President had seqestered Bolin and Varrick away as soon as they returned, in order to keep any information about Kuvira spreading to anyone before him. Mako just wanted to see him. Just...see that he was okay.

After what seemed like another eternity, Korra stood up. She had been so much more steady in her antics of late, trying not to fly off the handle, but old habits die hard and she could still be impatient. "That's it. I'm going to go get them."

"Korra, no," said Jinora.

"No, I am so going. President Time-Waster is starting to annoy me!"

"I'll go with you," said Mako sternly.

Tenzin opened his mouth to protest, but Lin jumped up. "Me too," she said in her I-will-not-be-argued-with-voice.

"If you're all going I'm going!" cried Wu.

"NO! You stay here!" groaned Mako. The last thing he wanted was to watch the spoiled prince at a time like this. Tenzin tried to interject as the others argued, when suddenly the metal doors to the meeting room creaked open. Everyone stopped. Mako looked desperately as the bright light from the hallway illuminated the shape of Varrick, standing arms akimbo and grinning insanely with a raised eyebrow. He swanned in pompously. The President followed behind him.

Then there he was.

Bolin shuffled into the room. He looked a little skinnier that before, and he was still wearing his dirty uniform from Kuvira's army, but he was there. Everyone crowded around him. Mako was frozen in time, just watching.

"Bolin!" cried Korra, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said smiling. He didn't seem as exuberant as usual. Asami hugged him too, and Tenzin shook his hand.

"Welcome back," said Tenzin.

"Thanks," said Bolin, rubbing his neck. He turned to Mako. Their eyes met, and then Bolin turned his-they were still bright green and beautiful, if not with bags under them-to the ground. He shuffled towards Mako. Mako wanted so much to embrace his brother, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the room full of people, or Prince Wu grinning at him stupidly, or the fact that Bolin looked so tired that too much physical contact might crush him.

"Listen, I..." Bolin's voice trembled and trailed off. "I'm really so-"

"No," Mako interrupted. "I'm the one who shou-"

"Can we get this stupid meeting over with now?" groaned Wu loudly. Mako was about to round on him, but President Raiko coughed pointedly. "Yes, if we can proceed?" he said in an irritable tone. Both Korra and Lin shot him a look and went to protest his time-wasting hypocrisy, but Tenzin ushered them to their seats quickly. Bolin walked, slowly and with heavy feet, to a seat at the large oak table and sat down. Mako noticed he seemed stiff.

Mako went to sit next to Bolin, but Wu grabbed him.

"Hey, welcome back to your brother and all but you still get to sit by me, you lucky bodyguard, you!"

"Yeah, lucky," Mako sighed Bolin smiled weakly and Mako resigned. He sat next to the prince, but stared intently at his brother across the table.

Bolin sat in between Korra and Jinora. He spoke a little to Korra, let out a laugh that sounded hollow at something she said. When Korra turned to talk to Asami, Bolin looked down at the fine, dark wood, and was silent. His shoulders slumped, his eyes were unfocused, and he looked sullen. Mako wanted to say something but the President began addressing the group. Mako listened half-heartedly as he watched his brother closely. Mako had never known Bolin to be so...quiet. And down-trodden. The feelings of concern mixed with feelings of joy that he was home, safe, and feelings of longing to take Bolin in his arms. Bolin let out a faint shudder. The President addressed him, and he seemed to come back to himself slightly. He answered the Presidents question coherently enough. Mako raised an eyebrow.

Maybe he was just tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED just making a few minor changes n_n**

The meeting wound on for an hour. And then another. And another. Korra, Tenzin, and the others discussed what Kuvira's weaponry meant from every angle, and each possible approach at peace seemed to lead into a political quagmire. All members of the group grew increasingly frustrated (or in Wu's case, bored) and voices were raised. Mako, however, wasn't even paying attention. His deep amber eyes were focused on Bolin.

Bolin was, despite having lost a little weight, still broad and round-faced, his nose a soft upturned one, his features honest and lovable. His skin was pale-paler than Mako remembered?-like porcelain and his deep black hair (the only feature the brothers shared) was still thick and boyish and fighting harshly against the more slicked-back style Kuvira had commanded of her officer. Bolin was everything Mako was not, physically and in manner. Mako felt his own lean body underneath his stiff suit. Everything about him was rigid and hard, hiding the internal firestorm that is a firebenders' soul. Bolin was as strong as the earth but was gentle and fun loving, and had always been an open, honest, readable. But not now. Now he seemed like a deflated balloon. The more Mako watched, the more he became convinced. Something was...not quite right. Bolin was hiding something. Finally, something was said in the conversation that snapped Mako's attention back to the room. Tenzin had stood up, silencing whatever Korra was beginning to say-quite loudly-into the President's face, and even Varrick and Lin stopped talking over each other.

"Quiet, everyone. Nothing can be accomplished if we keep arguing. Kuvira's new weaponry is an extreme threat, but we cannot lash back blindly without thinking it through."

"Dad's right," said Jinora. So mature for her age. "We need to take some time to think about our strategy."

"But she has my technology!" cried Varrick. "If we don't make the first move she'll blow us all to smithereens, and I am WAY too important to become a bloody smear on an Earth Kingdom sidewalk!"

"We can't out match her in terms of her army, at least not yet," said Asami.

"No," agreed Tenzin, "but she isn't going to make a move immediately. As you and Bolin"-he barely moved at the mention of his name-"managed to derail some of her progress, we have some time. Plus she still has Su and the others as hostages. She's not going to do anything rash if she can still bring people under her will by bargaining with their lives."

Lin nodded bitterly, and the President stood up.

"Yes. We'll reconvene tomorrow night and discuss this more. If you don't mind, I have some other business to attend to. Varrick, do you have anything else to add?"

"Nope."

"Bolin?"

Bolin's eyes had fluttered shut. They shot open and he seemed confused. If possible, he went even paler. He stared at the President for a moment, totally confused, he almost looked ready to cry. Mako went to speak, but it was Jinora who broke the silence.

"Bolin...are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, haha! Sorry everyone! I'm just...really..tired, yeah tired..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mako could not mask the concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Bolin grinned, but it couldn't hide the flush rising in his cheeks. There was another stagnant pause as now all eyes were on Bolin, who raised his hands sheepishly. Tenzin coughed.

"Well," he said. "Meeting adjourned."

There was a scraping of wood and metal as everyone rose out of their seats. Bolin was still sitting. Mako was about to go over to him, but the President was having a final word, and Wu was pulling Mako towards the door.

"Come on, Mako! I want to go for ice cream!"

"Wu, I kind of need to-"

"Come on! Hey, girls, we're all going to get some snacks, do you want to join us?"

Mako stood, his arm trapped in Wu's vice-like grip. The President sauntered past them. Tenzin, Lin, and Varrick were close to Mako and the others, talking about the meeting. Conversations about war and ice cream became interchangable in Mako's ear. It almost became deafening when suddenly an enourmous clatter startled everyone. Mako turned instantly, a lump appearing in his throat as he took in what had made the sound.

Bolin had been the last one to leave the table. He had faltered, and was holding himself up, barely, on the table, his chair having tipped over and taking out the one next to it. His head was hanging low and his arms were trembling as they struggled to support him. His legs were trying to regain their footing but appeared to be completely weakened.

"Bolin!" screamed Korra. Mako wrenched his arm free from Wu and was at his brother's side in an instant.

"Bo! Bolin! What's wrong!?" he cried. He leant an arm to raise his brother. He got him standing, but Mako could see Bolin was in bad shape. Sweat was running off him in rivers and he was swaying, his eyes glazed. Bolin managed to make eye contact, and he once again, in his foolish, unconvincing way, tried to stammer that he was alright, but he clutched his abdomen and his teeth were clenched.

"R...really...I'm okay..."

"You are not! Bolin, please, what's wrong!?"

Bolin just smiled a faint half smile. "It's so good to see you, Mako," he murmured, before fainting completely into oblivion. He pitched forward and Mako caught him, but strong as Mako was Bolin had always been the huskier brother, and the dead weight of him crumpled Mako to his knees. Mako felt the heat rising off his brother's skin.

"Help, please!" he begged desperately. Tenzin, Korra, and Jinora were there. Korra touched Bolin's clammy forehead.

"Tenzin, he's on fire!" she exclaimed. Tenzin pulled one of Bolin's eyes open and peered at the blank gaze staring back. He tore the ripped Uniter's uniform off, revealing Bolin's stocky physique and muscles, which glistened with sweat and strange bruises that seemed to darken by the second.

"Oh no. There's internal bleeding," he stated.

"What?!" shrieked Mako, staring in horror at his prostrate brother.

"Something must be wrong with his organs. Korra, get some cool water flowing over him. Lin, prepare to evacuate Bolin to the healer's." Lin dashed off and started barking orders and officers standing in the hall to order an ambulance. "Jinora, go back to Air Temple Island. Tell Bumi that he is in charge while I have to stay here, and try to contact the other airbenders and the people of Zaofu. They are not to try to instigate anything with Kuvira."

Jinora practically flew out of the room. Tenzin fashioned a cushion of air that Korra shifted Bolin to. He moaned with pain but didn't wake up. Korra pulled the cold water from a jug on a nearby sideboard and began bending it over Bolin's face and chest. Tenzin and Korra rushed out of the room, Bolin floating between them, and caught up to Lin, their voices fading into the distance until they could no longer be heard. Mako stayed where he was slumped on the floor, in shock. Asami put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Varrick stood wide eyed. After a few moments, Mako stood. He felt hot tears in his eyes, but couldn't tell if it was his internal heat, or the risidual heat that Bolin had left in the room. The whole room smelt of...sickness. Mako's heart alternated between pounding and standing still.

"Mako, don't worry," said Asami tenderly. "He'll be okay." But she didn't sound convinced. Mako managed to put his hand on top of hers, which was resting on his forearm.

"Thanks," he said quietly, so as not to betray his voice breaking.

"Bummer," said Wu. "You, like...didn't even get to say goodbye."

Flames burst from Mako's clenched fists as they grabbed the prince by his shirt, who whimpered pathetically. Smoke curled around Mako's face and his eyes burned, tears streaming out of them uncontrollably.

"YOU BASTARD! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY HELLO!"

With that, Mako ran from the room, leaving Asami with her hands over her mouth, and Wu frantically trying to smother his smoldering shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED**

Mako ran down the halls of the Presidential building, and burst out into the cool, bustling street, the lamps all glowing brightly in the night. Lin had obviously radioed for an ambulance, as one was already at the end of the street and beginning to turn, siren wailing. Mako swore. They'd already taken him, and he wasn't there. Mako was bewildered, people pushed past him as he stood in the street, confused and angry. Just as Mako was preparing to run all the way behind the ambulance, there was a sudden screech of tires. A fancy car lurched to a halt, Asami in the driver's seat.

"Get in," she said.

Mako jumped in and Asami sped off. The road was busy with people out enjoying the fine night, but Asami was a skilled driver and avoided every obstacle.

"This car," yelled Mako over the engine, "isn't it Wu's?"

"Yes," came the reply, Asami's focus entirely on the road. Mako was anxious and agitated, but the thought of them taking Wu's car made him feel slightly righteous. Soon they were directly behind the ambulance, which Mako could see Lin had arranged a police escort for. The convoy reached the hospital, and Asami slammed on the brakes.

Mako leapt out of the car and he and Asami trotted forward. Healers and hospital attendants appeared at the back of the ambulance with a stretcher. The doors flung open and Tenzin, Lin, and Korra tentatively lifted Bolin's limp body onto it. Before Mako could catch up, the attendants were wheeling him inside. From a distance, Mako could see a streak of blood that trickled from Bolin's mouth and down the side of his face and neck. Panic-stricken, Mako raced inside, followed by the others.

"Bolin!" Mako called, but the body of his brother lay unresponsive, as five medical staff hovered around him, saying things in medical jargon that Mako couldn't comprehend. They wheeled him through several swinging doors, through the busy hospital lobby. They went through a final set of swinging doors, where nurses stopped Mako.

"Sorry, sir, you can't go past here. Staff only in the surgical bay."

"Bolin! BOLIN!" Mako ignored the nurses and reached out desperately, trying to push past them. Asami, Korra, and Tenzin appeared at his side and helped the nurses hold him back.

"Mako, please," said Tenzin. "You have to let the doctor's look at him."

"No! I won't leave him!"

"Mako, we can't go any further. But we'll wait with you right here," Tenzin and Korra released their grip as Mako relaxed slightly. He looked at Tenzin, his heart in his throat.

"Tenzin...you should go. You have to start figuring out what to do about Kuvira. You all do."

"Seriously?" snapped Korra, her hands on her hips. "You think we care about her at a time like this? We're staying, with Bolin and with you, for as long as it takes." Her expression softened. "We'll wait. With you."

Mako sighed and nodded his thanks. The group went together to a large waiting room, with other patients and visitors milling around. The seats were hard and uncomfortable. The group sat down, and settled in for a long wait. Mako sat with his head in his hands. He didn't cry. In fact, he felt completely numb.

Half an hour went by and no word. And then another. And then another. One of Lin's officers came in and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Mako. I have to go. I'm needed at the station. But contact me as soon as you hear anything, understand?" she said.

"Yes, and don't worry about it," said Mako, managing a grim smile. He stood and shook hands with his old boss. "I understand. Thank you for everything you did."

Lin nodded and took off at a dash. She nearly bumped into Jinora as the young airbender came running in.

"Dad!"

"Jinora!" Tenzin hugged his eldest daughter. "How did everything go at home?"

"Fine. Mom says there is no word on any strikes from either Kuvira or the resistance. Uncle Bumi will message us if they hear anything. How're things here?"

But the expressions on everyone's faces discarded the need for an answer. Mako slumped down again and hung his head between his knees, fighting the urge to scream in frustration.

"That bad?" Jinora asked. Tenzin had a grim countenance.

"Bolin started coughing up blood on the way here. They took him into surgery about...two hours ago."

"We haven't heard anything since," said Asami. Mako put his hands over his face. There was a long pause.

"I could go check on him for you," said Jinora. Everyone looked up, Mako looking at Jinora intensely.

"But they won't let anyone through," he said. Jinora sat next to him on the hard wooden bench.

"I can project my spirit in and watch, then come back and tell you what's going on. No one will see me."

"Jinora, I-" began Tenzin, but Jinora was already assuming a cross legged position. Now that she had her tattoos, she was more confident in her decisions, and it was obvious she had already made up her mind. She smiled at Mako, and patted his back.

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't be gone long." She placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. A few minutes went by, and she entered a deep trance. The others waited nervously. Mako didn't take his eyes off the motionless young airbender. After about twenty minutes, Jinora's eyes flashed open and she gave her whole body a big shudder.

"What's going on!?" urged Mako. Jinora looked at him with sad eyes, then cast them to the ground.

"Well, he's alive," she began. A wave of relief washed over Mako. There was that at least. Jinora continued in a quiet voice.

"They were just wrapping up surgery...from what I gather something about his appendix and his spleen. But then he was almost...choking? Like he couldn't breath. They're just having difficulty now. He has fluid in his lungs and they're trying to drain it. His temperature is extremely high, they can't get him to cool down yet. His spirit energy is extremely weak."

"Dear god," said Tenzin. Jinora hugged Mako.

"I'll go back," she said enthusiastically. "I'll watch everything. If anything happens I'll come back and let you know." Mako, that numb feeling consuming him again, was speechless. Jinora re-situated herself and assumed another trance. Mako sat as still as her, Korra and Asami on either side of him, holding both of his hands.

Hours drifted by slowly. Attendants offered the group tea, which was accepted but not consumed. Small cups filled with hot soothing liquid slowly became vessels of cold, over-steeped muck. The waiting room emptied out as patients were seen and visitors went home. Soon it was well after midnight, and Mako and his companions were some of the last people in the waiting room. Mako felt like he had rocks in his stomach the entire time. Jinora didn't move, but Mako couldn't decide what was worse, knowing nothing and waiting, or the chance that Jinora would return with terrible news. True to their word, though, Tenzin, Korra, and Asami did not leave his side.

After about four hours, Jinora shuddered back into her body. She looked tired but nodded at Mako reassuringly. Suddenly, a doctor pushed through the swinging doors and approached the collection of tired, stiff, worried looking people. Everyone jumped up.

"You're with...Bolin?" asked the doctor, looking at a chart in his hands.

"Yes!" Mako practically screamed. "What's happened to my brother!?"

The doctor let out a long sigh and motioned for everyone to sit. He leaned forward and pressed his hands-hands that had been recently scrubbed- together firmly.

"We actually don't know," he said, his voice deep, calm and steady, neither betraying good or bad news. "Bolin is stable now, but it was close for a while. From what we can tell, he seems to have some sort of infection. We don't know what. But whatever it is, it caused his appendix and spleen to rupture, almost simultaneously, and seemingly with no other cause. He has a high-grade fever and we had to do more surgery to drain his lungs."

"An infection?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes. It's very...strange. Tell me," said the doctor, turning to Mako, "your brother. Is he a firebender?"

"No, our mother was, and I am," said Mako, struggling to take everything in. "But Bolin is an earthbender. And lava."

"Lava? Hmmm..." the doctor mused. "Interesting." Mako stared at him and he continued. "While we don't know what has infected Bolin, it seems that his body's immune system is trying to bend to protect itself. He is completely unconscious but his bending is continuous. Some of my staff are benders and they can sense him doing it. He doesn't have the strength to move anything but it's heating up his body to these dangerously high temperatures. Inadvertent lava bending might explain it, but I'm not sure yet."

"How can someone bend while unconscious?" asked Korra.

"I don't know. Lavabending...it's so rare. Only a few people in history of the Earth Kingdom have been documented as having it, and Bolin is the only known person alive to have it right now, as far as we know. I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do right now but keep him comfortable. i've got him on some extremely heavy sedatives and the water benders have administered healing water treatments, which has brought his temperature down somewhat, but he is in a critical state right now. We'll just have to observe. You had all best go home and get some rest."

"What? You mean I can't see him?" Mako said, hoping no one else heard his voice break. The doctor stood and shook his head.

"Bolin is incredibly sick. He'll be in a medically induced coma for some time, and he needs rest. I'm sorry but you can't see him yet." The doctor looked sympathetic, but walked away before Mako could protest. Mako felt he was about to vomit with anger and fear. But Korra leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. When I give you the signal, you run, okay?"

Mako looked confused, but Korra winked. She stood up and walked casually over to Asami. Suddenly, like an actress in a bad mover, she lifted her arm to her head and began to swoon.

"Oh goodness, I feel so faint! Someone catch me!"

"Korra!" Asami cried, playing along beautifully as Korra crumpled into her outstretched arms. Nurses and attendants began to look over, turning their attention away from the doors that Bolin had been taken down and the doctor had just left through.

"Kor-ugh!" Tenzin began a protest but was elbowed hard in the ribs by Jinora as she gestured to the distraught Mako. He rolled his eyes and went over to where Korra and Asami were having their little pantomime.

"Oh! No!" he said in stilted tones. "The Avatar. Won't somebody help. Her?" Tenzin was an even worse actor than Korra, and had it been any other time Mako would have laughed hysterically. A small group had gathered around the trio, their backs to the door and Mako. He inched towards it slowly, watching Korra. She lifted her head, tongue hanging dramatically out of her mouth, and gave a subtle thumbs up. Mako crept silently until he was touching the door, opening it slowly so it wouldn't make a sound as it swung on its hinges. When there was just enough space for him to fit his lean body through, Mako took off down the hall like a shot.

Mako had no idea where to go, but he just kept running. His years of athletic training helped him run quickly and silently, hiding behind walls if a nurse walked by. It was close to 4:30 am, and all units were very quiet. He could smell clean water and soap and a strange metallic scent he didn't want to think about too much. A light came from a nurses' station, and Mako crept up to it, hidden in shadows, as a few nurses chatted.

"...dn't think he would make it..."

"..I've never seen a fever that high before!"

"I know! Did you guys recognize him at all?"

"What?"

"That was Bolin! Remember? From the old Nuktuk movers?"

"Oh my god you're right!"

"I can't believe it!"

"What room is he in, I know my mom would want to send flowers. She loves Nuktuk."

"3rd floor...room...14 B...too bad, he's going to have some fierce scars after all this..."

"Maybe they could write them into the script?"

"If he pulls through..."

Again, Mako dashed away silently towards the stairs. He went up three steps at a time, and when he got to the third floor, all was quiet and dark. Mako stepped down the hall, listening closely for footsteps. He had to see Bolin. He was so close. He could sense him.

Mako found the right room, and opened the door as slowly as he could. He braced himself and stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Bolin lay on a hospital bed, with a thin, crisp, clean white hospital blanket over him. Mako couldn't quite see him in the soft, dim room light, but his breathing, Mako could hear from across the room, was ragged and shallow. A waterbender was flowing water, glowing pale blue with healing properties, down small tubes that were injected into Bolin's arm. Mako approached slowly. The water bender turned with a look of surprise but didn't jump, and didn't stop bending. She looked at Mako calmly but seriously.

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over, and this man is in no condition for guests," her voice was soft but firm. Mako stepped forward a few steps and looked down at his brother.

Bolin was still drenched in sweat, shivering, his skin ashen but his cheeks practically glowing with a fevered flush. He breathed shallow, heaving breaths through an open mouth, and each one sounded painful and wet. A tube ran out of his nose, and the needles with drips of glowing water that were stuck into his arm had left nasty bruises. The blanket came up only to his waist, and his abdomen and chest were wrapped in thick, bright white bandages and packed with gauze. The expression on Bolin's unconcious face was one of sheer pain. His eyes were closed but his brow was drawn in tight in pain and exhaustion. Bolin's teeth were clenched, and if he took a particularly painful breath he winced even more. The only thing keeping him from all this was the mercifully powerful of drugs the bender was flowing down the lines and into Bolin's arm. Mako felt his eyes sting, watching his goofy, sweet, energetic little brother in so much agony was almost too much. He looked at the bender, who lowered her hands and watched him carefully.

"Please", he whispered, his voice dry. "He's my brother. He's...he's all I have." He thought of his grandmother and cousins, and his friends, but Bolin was different. They had been alone together for so long, and Mako was the elder brother. Bolin was almost the other half of himself. He was everything to Mako.

The bender raised her hands again, and made the water in the hanging drip bag glow bright blue.

"This water is infused with both sedatives and healing powers. It should keep him comfortable through the night." She pulled a chair from the corner over near the bed, and Mako sank into it cautiously. He suddenly found the bender kneeling next to him, and smiling the most tender, gentle smile Mako had seen. She said nothing, but patted his arm and walked to the door.

"Call me if anything happens. My name is Amara."

Mako was too exhausted and overwhelmed to speak. He just watched as Amara switched off the light, left the room and quietly closed the door. For the first time in months, Mako was alone with Bolin.

"Bolin?" Mako said, so quietly it was almost inaudible. He tried a little louder. "Bo?"

Bolin groaned, but neither woke up nor answered. He winced at some surge of pain in his battered body, but it was obvious whatever drugs Bolin was on were keeping him well away from conciousness. Mako didn't know what to do. He sat for a few moments, listening to his brother struggle to breath evenly. It was torture. Mako wasn't sure how long he sat there, but after a while Bolin stiffened all over as some pain made its way through the barrier of sedatives. Mako grabbed a soft wash cloth from the nightstand and wetted it with some of the glowing blue water by draining a little out of one of the extra bags hanging about Bolin's bed. He pressed the damp cloth to Bolin's forehead, whose trademark curled forelock was now just plastered to his greyish skin with sweat. Mako wet his cheeks, trying to be as gentle as possible. Through the cloth, Mako could feel the intense heat radiating off his brother.

After a few moments, Bolin seemed to relax slightly. Mako set the cloth aside and sat down in the chair, leaning on the bed, but not daring to touch Bolin at all. The room now glowed with the blue light emanating from the water. It was cold and sterile. Mako knew his brother was hot, but he was shivering, and the rooms cold tones chilled Mako too. He very carefully let a little flame dance on the tip of his index finger. It wasn't enough to heat the room, nor even give off much light. Mako kept it as tiny as possible, only enough to let the warm orange glow reflect in his tired, glistening eyes.

Mako used to do this when they were children on the streets. When Bolin was scared, or sick, or Mako was worried, they would huddle together wherever they could find shelter, and Mako would ignite a miniscule flame for them to watch. Not enough to warm them, for a big fire meant someone might see them, and take them somewhere...somewhere they would be separated. But they would watch the little flame like it was a glowing jewel, and cling to each other and wait for morning. It had given them some comfort on the darkest, coldest of nights. Mako felt very little of that comfort now.

"I...rmmber..."

Mako jumped up, letting his flame grow a little brighter, and leaned over his brother. It cast a warm glow over Bolin's face, making his skin look a bit healthier. Bolin's eyes were half open, but were so full of tears and blurred by pain and drugs that they were unfocused and glazed and he stared into nothingness.

"Bolin?!" Mako hissed urgently. He didn't want the nurses to come, not even Amara the water bender. "Bolin, can you hear me?"

"I...remem..ber...you used...to...light a...fire for us," Bolin rasped, each word cutting his voice jaggedly and making his breathing heavier.

"Bolin...?"

"When...we...were...dark...and...co..cold..."

"No, shhh, it's okay, Bolin..."

"M-mako?" Bolin grimaced, losing energy rapidly. "I wish...I wish you...were...here..."

"No, Bolin, I AM here, it's me, Mako!" But it was too late. Bolin had closed his eyes again, sending the pool of tears in them splashing down his cheeks, and he descended back into deep unconciousness with a heavy, painful sounding sigh. Mako sat back down, dimming his flame to almost nothing. He placed his head on the edge of the bed and wept silently, until, against every effort, sleep washed over him, and his tiny flame sputtered and went out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have gotten some kind words in reviews and I want to thank you all for reading this story! It means a lot :) I hope you enjoy it and new chapters are coming soon!**

Mako woke up sore and feeling unrested. It had been about six hours since he had dozed off, and Mako was surprised he had slept at all. There was, however, a blanket slung over his shoulders. Mako suspected Amara.

Bolin was still completely out of it. His breathing, although ragged, had evened out somewhat, and his face was slightly less taught with pain. Mako called his name quietly, but there was no sign of consiousness. Mako thought it best not to push it. He stood, folded the blanket and placed it on his chair, and stretched his aching muscles. He walked to a small table by the window with a jug of water and poured himself a glass. Sun streamed in through the little window and Mako could see people milling around the hospital grounds and the rest of Republic City in the distance. It would have been a beautiful view, had Mako not felt quite so hollow inside.

"Excuse me?"

Mako whipped around to see a nurse with a tray loaded with various medical things standing in the doorway. It wasn't Amara, it was a young man.

"How did you get in here?" asked the nurse.

"This is my brother," said Mako flatly. "I'm not leaving him." He avoided answering the question. He didn't know where Amara was but she had been so kind, he didn't want her to get in trouble.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave for now. This patient is not available for visitation at the moment."

"I said, I'm not leaving." Mako tensed and, without realizing it, began to assume an attack stance. The nurse carefully placed his tray down near Bolin, who twitched but did not otherwise move, and turned to Mako.

"How about this...go get yourself something to eat and drink. I have to give your brother some medication and the waterbenders will be in shortly, as will Dr Kai Yin. You don't want to be here when the doctor gets here or he'll kick you out for sure. Come back in about half an hour. It'll be visiting hours then. This patient is still not supposed to recieve visitors yet but since you're his brother I'm sure an exception will be made."

Mako stayed tense for another moment before slumping. The nurse was right. He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"If anything happens..." he began. The nurse smiled.

"He'll be fine. We know what we're doing."

Mako sighed. He put his hands on one of Bolin's, and felt the heat still emanating from his skin. He felt something strange. A weird, faint, pulse. The doctor had been right. Bolin was, in some way, bending. Mako shook his head, and leaned his head to Bolin's ear. "I'll be back soon," he whispered, and carefully and ever so gently, he touched his cheek to his brothers'. It was clammy and hot. Bolin coughed and his eyelids fluttered, but he remained asleep. Mako thanked the nurse and left the room. As he passed the nurses' station, he saw a board with a list of names and times. It was the nurses' shifts. Amara was on there. _1200-8 AM._ Mako made a note of it as he vowed to stay by Bolin's side every night, visitor hours be damned.

Mako soon found himself in the downstairs lobby. He didn't want to leave the hospital, so he looked at a sign to direct him towards somewhere he could get some tea. He wasn't really hungry or thirsty, but he knew he had to have something. He turned to walk towards the cafeteria when he heard his name.

"Mako!"

He turned, and it was Korra. She ran up and they hugged.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted," she said. Asami and Tenzin followed her, as did Lin. Mako felt a pang in his heart...thanks and guilt mixed together, with a strange love...that he had friends who cared so much...had Mako not felt so drained he might have cried, but of course he pushed that down and smiled at Korra.

"Hi, yes, I'm fine...they're just about to do some more bending on Bo. They told me I should go get some food or something so I'm going to the cafeteria, I guess..."

"How is Bolin?" asked Korra, but Tenzin interjected.

"Let's talk about it over some tea, hm?" he suggested as he steered everyone in the direction of the cafeteria. Mako guessed that he looked a bit worse for wear. His normally crisp, straight suit was crumpled, his hair was surely messy, and due to their sensitivity Mako knew his eyes were bloodshot. He was glad that Tenzin had noticed. The more he thought about tea the more he wanted something, anything, to fill the void.

The group got some hot drinks at the cafeteria. It was a bustling place, filled with visitors talking to patients in hospital gowns. Hospital staff on their breaks got coffee and chatted, family members, some looking as downtrodden and exhausted as Mako felt, sat together in the never ending cycle of waiting for news. Mako and his friends found some seats, and Mako, suddenly parched, gulped down his tea. It was warm and sweet and, surprisingly, comforting and pleasant. Asami offered up hers and Mako gratefully accepted. He told them about Bolin's condition, and Amara letting him stay. He opted not to tell them about Bolin breaching some sort of consciousness. It seemed Bolin himself hadn't even been aware of what he was saying, and besides. That moment seemed private. He did tell them about how what the doctor had said was correct. Bolin was, very faintly, bending in his sleep. Not enough to move or create anything, except a fever. Tenzin shook his head in disbelief.

"Remarkable," he murmured. "I've never heard of anything like it..." Mako agreed sullenly. He turned to Lin.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be coming to work for a while..." he began. Lin raised a hand.

"That's why I'm here. You are granted full leave of duty from protection of the prince for as long as you require."

"Really?" Besides everything that had happened, Mako felt a twinge of sheer joy of being relieved of watching that whiny brat. He immediately felt guilty for it, but still...yes! Lin nodded. Korra and Asami smiled and for the first time hours, Mako felt somewhat at ease. What a relief. Half an hour came and went, and as they were about to leave to go see Bolin, the doctor from the previous night appeared to get coffee. _They must be finished checking Bolin_, Mako thought to himself. The doctor recognized the group and went to them.

"Mako?" he said, peering over his glasses. Mako nodded. The doctor continued. "I'm Bolin's surgeon and doctor...we met last night. Dr Kai Yin." Mako shook his hand, but his face was pleading.

"How is Bolin?" he asked eagerly. Half an hour seemed like an age, suddenly.

"He's much the same. His body can't heal from it's surgery while he is fighting this infection...we're still working on what it could be. But he's sedated. His temperature is still spiked but waterbending seems to help somewhat."

Mako, of course, already knew this, but the others in the group looked relieved.

"Can I go to him?" Mako said. _Again,_ he thought.

Dr Kai Yin considered it. "Alright," he said slowly, "but you'll have to be-"

"DR KAI YIN, PAGING DR KAI YIN," came a booming, urgent voice over the hospital announcement system. "CODE TEN IN ROOM 314 B, I REPEAT, CODE TEN IN ROOM 314B."

Automatically, the doctor dropped his coffee and sped off. Mako felt his stomach flip over and all the tea he had drank felt like a stormy sea inside of him. He went completely pale.

"Mako?" said Korra, confused. He snapped out of it and ran off behind the doctor.

"That's Bolin's room!" he cried, not turning back.


	6. Chapter 6

Mako's heart was pounding in his throat as he raced behind Dr Kai Yin. Korra and the others had followed, and their footsteps fell in a thunderous cacophany on the smooth tiled floors. People parted as they shot by, and they rounded to corner to Bolin's room at breakneck speed. Nurses and other hospital staff where gathered around the room, running to and fro and yelling things to each other.

"We need two more waterbenders!"

"Get the crash cart!"

Mako could hear Bolin screaming.

Dr Kai Yin burst through the door, and Mako was right behind him.

Bolin was doubled over in bed, holding his torso. Blood seeped through the bandages. His stitches apparently had ripped with his violent thrashing. Several nurses, some bending water over their hands, tried to inch closer to Bolin, but everytime they got close Bolin started screaming at them, wide eyed and tears streaking his face.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" came his wretched cry. His pupils were pin pricks and he was soaked with sweat. Mako was sure he saw steam rising off his body. Calmly but cautiously, Dr Kai Yin stepped forward, his hands raised. He nodded at the nurse from earlier, who held a syringe out of Bolin's view.

"Bolin, you need to stay calm," said the doctor. "We're here to help."

"STAY BACK!" shrieked Bolin. Mako could see flecks of blood coming from his mouth.

"Doctor," said a waterbender, "look!" She pointed out of the window.

Without turning away from the writhing man in bed, who was moaning in agony, Dr Kai Yin edged to the window and looked down. Mako and the others maneuvered towards the window and gasped. People out on the hospital grounds had backed away from the puddle of lava that was bubbling in the path below the window. Lava had begun to slowly climb up the wall, a tendril of molten earth, drawn to Bolin in his room.

"He's lavabending?! From the third floor?" Korra cried.

"Unbelievable!" said Tenzin.

"Tenzin," barked Lin. "Get Bolin under control. Doctor, I'm securing this unit. All non-essential staff and patients are to leave immediately. The rooms closest to this outside wall on other floors also need to be evacuated. I'm going to get some benders to try and stop that lava out there." She turned on her heel and began issuing orders to hospital staff. Asami went with her and began helping nurses remove nearby patients. Soon it was just Mako, Tenzin, Korra, Dr Kai Yin, two waterbenders and the nurse from earlier. Mako could see out of the corner of his eye Lin on the ground, with police, clearing the area and getting benders to try and stem the flow of lava that pooled slowly on the ground and crept up the wall.

"Bolin, please, you need to relax," Dr Kai Yin stepped closer. Bolin was twisting and clutching his wounds. The noises he was making, like a dying animal, cut through Mako like a knife. Korra opened the window and she and the other waterbenders began sending as much water as they could down to quench the rising line of lava, and Tenzin and prepared to bend air if needed.

"Bolin..." Dr Kai Yin did not relent. He was almost next to Bolin now. Bolin shied away from the doctor's outstretched hand. He pressed himself against the wall and sobbed. Blood and tears flowed down his contorted face.

"Please!" Bolin's voice was quieter now, but desperate and weak sounding. He was fading. "I can't make it stop...it...hurts..."

The sound of shouting drew Mako's eye back out the window. The lava stream, although still climbing the wall, was thinning. The water Korra sent down to it was turning to mist in the heat, but overall it had seemed to help. Earth and waterbenders, volunteering with the police, had managed to form a hardened crust over the glowing orange pool. He turned his eyes back to his brother. Bolin was sitting, leaning against the wall, looking terrified. His eyes, bright with heat but darting wildly, were so full of pain. Mako edged forward. Soon he was on par with the doctor. He reached out to Bolin, who trembled violently, blood seeping from his bandages and trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's okay," said Mako slowly. Bolin shook his head, panicked. Mako continued tentatively. "Bolin, it's me...Mako..."

But Bolin just stared at him, looking like a frightened child. There was no recognition in his eyes. Mako managed to get close enough to touch Bolin, who was so far back on the bed that Mako had to sit on the edge to place his hands on either side of Bolin's face. Mako was used to heat on his hands. He was a firebender and things like that didn't bother him, but Bolin was so hot Mako almost had to withdraw his touch. Bolin looked at Mako like he was a stranger.

"It hurts...it hurts so much," he looked so confused.

"Bo, it's me...shhhhh...it's me, your brother."

Bolin just shook, from head to toe, unable to speak anymore. Dr Kai Yin nodded at the nurse, who quickly approached and injected the contents of the syringe into Bolin's arm. The needle came out glowing faint red.

"I want Mako," Bolin whimpered.

"I'm right here," Mako urged, but Bolin still cried and shook his head in denial as his eyes began to droop.

"He's delirious," said Dr Kai Yin. "The heat is confusing his mind."

Mako knew what the doctor was saying was right, but it still hurt, to see his brother, the person he loved most in his whole life, unable to recognize him. With a final seize of pain, Bolin slumped down into oblivion, a mess of bandages, tangled blankets, sweat, and blood. Dr Kai Yin and the other medical team members wheeled his bed out of the room. Mako followed, and as Bolin was loaded into the lift, Dr Kai Yin stopped him.

"He's going to need more surgery," he said gravely. "No, you cannot come," he continued, correctly guessing Mako's next question.

"Please, what's happening to him?" pleaded Mako, but the doors were closing. Dr Kai Yin looked directly at Mako with deep grey eyes, and an expression that made his whole body tense. The doors closed and Mako was left alone in the deserted hallway. He had known what the doctor had meant with that look, and it terrified him.

Bolin was in terrible danger.

Bolin was dying.


	7. Chapter 7

It was hours until Bolin was done in surgery. At the urging of Korra and Tenzin, Mako had gotten some food but it had tasted of ash in his mouth. Asami brought a change of clothes for him and a wash bag, and Mako was given permission to use a shower to freshen up. Mako was grateful for the flow of water that soothed his muscles, easing the tension out of his neck and shoulders, but felt an immediate weight on them again as he went back to waiting. Endlessly waiting.

Bolin had to be moved to a higher floor of the hospital, just in case he managed to bend again, although the way he was able to bend lava from the third floor was still a mystery. He was under constant surveillance, and, if possible, in even worse shape than before. He had more fresh bandages over his restitched wounds, but further surgery to re-seal his incisions and drain the build up of fluid in his lungs had taken its toll. His breathing was ragged and his fever fluctuated dangerously. Waterbenders had to stand by and diffuse his raging temperature. Mako managed to get Dr Kai Yin to let him stay by his brother's bed-mostly by insisting until the doctor relented-but never had a moment alone with him. There was always a waterbender, or a nurse injecting something into him, or notes being made on charts. Even Amara, who had been transfered as Bolin's primary night waterbender, couldn't be swayed to let Mako be alone with Bolin. It was so awkward for Mako, with someone always there, watching them, forcing Mako to keep his emotions in check, and unable to say what he wanted, needed, to say, to Bolin.

The young earthbender himself was very much on the brink. He murmured and groaned in his sleep, sometimes his wet and jagged breathing seemed to stop for several long seconds before he gasped and spluttered for air. Bolin, once so happy and full of life, lay motionless on the bed for hours, only shaken by coughing. Two days passed like this, and only once did he come to. He lurched up in bed, moaning, and stared at everyone in confusion and fear. Mako tried to calm him but Bolin just kept crying, calling for his brother, delirious with heat and pain until a few moments later he fell back onto his sheets with a loud whump. It didn't tear his stitches, nor did he seem to have the strength to bend earth or lava from the fifth floor, but just to be sure Dr Kai Yin ordered Bolin be restrained.

Early on the third morning, as Amara bent water over Bolin's sweaty forehead, Asami came in with breakfast for Mako. She found him sleeping, leaning halfway out of his chair his head resting on his folded arms along Bolin's side. Asami stepped silently around the foot of the bed, nodding politely at Amara. She saw the papers clipped to the footboard, with a chart of all of Bolin's vitals. Her stomach flipped to see the recorded numbers getting lower and lower. She came up behind Mako, and saw his hand holding one of Bolin's, even though it was strapped to the bed frame. Asami gently put her hand on Mako's back and uttered his name. His golden eyes, bloodshot and drooping, fluttered open, and he groaned as he sat up.

"Mako, you need to get some rest," said Asami. She handed him a cup of tea and a bun, which Mako nibbled but seemed mostly disinterested in. He did, however, drink all of the cup's contents.

"No, I'm fine," came his gravelly reply. He rolled the small, empty tea cup back and forth between his fingers.

"But you're not fine," insisted Asami. "You look terrible. Please, I'll stay with him."

Mako smiled, but there was bitterness in it.

"Thanks, but I'm not going anywhere." He knew Asami's logic was sound. The thought of sleeping horizontally was appealing, and the constant barrage of doctors and nurses and benders was becoming irritating to him. But he couldn't say to Asami the real reason why he didn't want to leave. He'd seen Bolin's chart too. He didn't want to not be around in case...well...just in case.

Still, Asami pressed him. "You're going to make yourself sick. You're no good to Bolin or anyone if you're out of it." She produced a fresh shirt from her bag, which Mako did appreciate. His own was a mix of his and his brother's sweat, and a few drops of blood from one of Bolin's coughing fits. He pulled it off and slid the cool, clean fabric over him. It was a small thing, but Mako was surprised it made him feel a bit better. He looked at Asami, who smiled at him caringly. Amara finished her bending and documented something on her chart. She walked over to Asami and looked at Mako.

"Why don't you just go down the hall for a bit? There's a wash station if you need to freshen up."

"I'll wait right here until you get back," said Asami. Mako, too tired to argue, took one last look at Bolin, who grimaced in his sleep, before nodding and trudging into the hall. When he got outside of the room, a wave of exhaustion passed over him. Mako leant against the wall and rubbed his eyes with his hand, trying to fight the twisted feeling his stomach was almost constantly in. As he started to walk away, rubbing his neck, he heard voices from within the room. He turned back and pressed his hands to the wall, trying to get a good angle to hear from. The voices were unclear at first, but Mako focused his hearing and listened intently.

"What's the prognosis?"

"Not good, I'm afraid," came Amara's solemn reply. Mako peeked around the corner and saw the waterbender reference her paperwork. "He's strong, and has made it this far, but he can't hold out much longer. If this continues there will be permanent damage, or he could..." her voice trailed off. Asami gasped.

"But why? Why is all this happening?"

"I'm afraid we don't know. This infection has thrown his bending into overdrive. If we could just control that, he would get better, but it's unlike anything we've ever seen. If we don't do something soon...Bolin will die."

Mako felt his knees shake. That was the first time someone had actually said it. Mako felt rage burn inside of him, a rage born of being helpless. He suddenly felt trapped, the hallway walls closing in on him. He heard Bolin's wracked coughing, and Amara and Asami turned to tend to him. The cough echoed endlessly in Mako's ears. A nurse was called and went dashing into the room, and then another. Mako couldn't take it. Before he knew it, he was running down the hall, his brother's coughs following him all the way. Soon he was downstairs and outside. Korra and Tenzin were coming in, but he didn't stop for them despite their concerned calls. He needed to get away, he needed Bolin, he couldn't watch him die, he could only run.

* * *

><p>It was raining outside, and Mako didn't have a coat. Soon he was drenched to the skin. He ran for what seemed like hours until he found himself wandering aimlessly. He stared at the ground, and followed his feet whereever they felt like going. He ignored traffic, and street vendors, and children playing in puddles. He just kept walking.<p>

Mako didn't know what time it was, but he looked up. He felt a lump catch in his throat.

He was outside of their old apartment, the one that was now overrun with spirit vines. Mako felt completely hollow inside, but something pulled him towards the apartment. Mako snorted bitterly to himself...maybe he was homing. Of course, it had been years since he and Bolin had lived here, but it had been the last place they had lived together, just the two of them.

Mako burnt down the flimsy wood that served to block the door from entry. The embers simmered slowly in puddles and Mako stepped inside. He climbed the creaky stairs, breathing in the damp, earthy scent of the spirit vines. Some of them stirred slightly but nothing else moved. Mako soon found himself in the main area of the apartment. The roof was leaking and water dripped into calm pools. The whole room was covered in greenery, and a healthy canopy of leaves were present, blocking out the sounds of traffic and the city. It was an unexpected sanctuary.

Mako sat down and let a flame glow from his hand to warm him and dry his clothes. Time crawled by, and Mako could not remember how many times he nodded off, but he did doze. When he was awake, he sat leaning against a vast root, surrounded by it's deep green shade, and let tears pour down his face in a neverending tide. He thought of him and his brother and even little Pabu living here, how they would celebrate after victorious pro-bending patches, and tend to each others wounds after not-so-successful ones. Mako remembered how Bolin had wrapped his hand in bandages after Mako broke his wrist in a match, and how Bolin had subsequently tried to cook dinner and nearly burnt the apartment down. He remembered giving Bolin a new radio for his birthday, that Mako had saved for, and Bolin had cried with happiness. There were petty arguments had here, and laughter at Pabu's antics, and just calm nights spent sitting on the couch together, dozing and listening to thunderstorms. This had been the first place that was all theirs. For the first time they didn't have to scrimp and save every last penny in order to survive, or worry about how they would make it to their next meal. It was still a hard life, but they were comfortable and had each other.

Mako would have given anything to have that again.

The rain continued as once again, Mako slipped off to sleep. The spirit vines were soothing, in a strange way. Mako was just having a dream, about Bolin coming home to the apartment, grinning and carrying take-out noodles, when he heard a voice calling him.

"Mako!?"

He opened his eyes and struggled to adjust to where he was. Bolin, is that you? Why did it take you so long to get noodles? But soon Mako achieved clarity, and remembered where the situation. He looked around and heard the voice again.

"Mako?" It was Jinora.

"Jinora?" said Mako. Her spirit, an otherwordly, glowing green projection of the young airbender, appeared to rise up through the floor.

"Mako!" she cried, looking relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mako suddenly felt a huge surge of guilt for leaving, but Jinora just motioned for him urgently to move.

"You have to get back to the hospital!" she said excitedly.

"Is Bolin okay?" Jinora looked troubled but continued to motion to him. Being in her spirit form meant she had no ability to make physical contact, but Mako began to climb back over the thick vines as her spirit urged him onward.

"No, he's getting worse," she said, but her face suddenly lit up. "But it's Varrick. Mako, Varrick figured out why he's sick!"

"What?" Mako was in the street now, racing past curious onlookers.

"Varrick says they might be able to save him! Please, just hurry back!" And with that, Jinora seemed to flicker and vanish into the grey skies.

Mako ran faster than he thought was possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for reading! I am having a good time writing this so I hope you are enjoying it! I think I know what's going to happen but it's a secret n_n I really appreciate feedback and reviews so thanks to everyone who's left one so far xoxoxo**

By the time Mako arrived at the hospital, Bolin had already been resuscitated once. Mako was not permitted to see him, nor was anyone else.

"It's too dangerous," said Dr Kai Yin. "He's in quarantine."

Mako was panicked, but Tenzin hauled him into a small, vacant room. Varrick was there, laid out on an empty bed, looking well-rested, clean shaven, his arms folded behind his head and one of his legs resting casually on the other as he bounced his foot and hummed energetically to himself. Asami was leaned against the opposite corner, pinching the skin between her eyes in irritation. Korra and Jinora ran to Mako and hugged him. Mako felt cold and tired, and let the girls' warm arms wrap around him. He was not sure he would ever be able to vocalize how much their support meant to him. After a few excruciatingly long minutes, Dr Kai Yin stepped inside and closed the door. Mako didn't need to ask any questions. Dr Kai Yin spoke in his slow, reasoned voice, which had a hint more gravity in it than usual.

"Well. Bolin is in extremely bad condition. He cannot survive much longer. The infection is not relenting, his lungs are not getting any better, his surgery wounds can't heal, and it's starting to affect his heart. His heart stopped beating about twenty minutes ago and while we managed to revive him, I am doubtful that we would be able to do it again."

The doctor's words didn't hurt. They just washed over him in sickening waves. Korra hugged him tighter. Mako stared at the ground. He was broken, mentally and emotionally. He had lost his parents, and a heavy a sadness as that was, Bolin had helped him bear it. It had been Mako's job to protect him, and he had failed. Without Bolin there to cheer him up, make him laugh, and just be there, Mako had nothing. Mako was not prone to fainting, but he felt his knees began to loosen. He had begun to tremble, when he heard an indignant cough.

"Excuuuuse me, but have we forgotten the saviour of the moment is here?"

Mako's eyes shot up to Varrick. Everyone was staring at him, Tenzin and Dr Kai Yin in a particularly incredulous fashion. Varrick sat up, a cheeky side-smile and bright, excited eyes. He leaped off the bed in an exaggerated manner, causing Asami to roll her eyes and bury her face in her palm again.

"That's right!" exclaimed Varrick. "My genius mind has solved this medical mystery!"

Mako looked from Varrick, hands fluffling his white fur collar, to the doctor, who had raised eyebrows but hadn't objected.

"Wh..." Mako couldn't even articulate his question. He sat down slowly.

"It seems," said Dr Kai Yin, "that Mr Varrick has discovered some pertinent information about Bolin's illness."

"Discovered some pertinent information!? How about found the solution to the gravest medical tagedy in the history of Republic City, against the world's top medical minds, and without Zhu Li to do the thing, I am the one who-"

"We don't have time for this, just get on with it, Varrick," snapped Asami. Varrick was in the middle of a wild, arm flailing pose, but caught himself in the fierce, jade gaze of the fiesty raven-haired woman. He laughed nervously before assuming a more serious countenance, and cleared his throat.

"After all this craziness initially went down, I went home to change. Those Kuvira uniforms are heavy and I certainly don't want to be associated with her anymore. I threw away my uniform and thought nothing more of it. Imagine my surprise when later I found smoke and a foul smell rising out of my garbage disposal. I went to check-I did it MYSELF, if you can even imagine!-and found the uniform had almost disintegrated. The metal on the shoulders was completely coroded. Strange, I thought. I've been doing studies in the lab on it ever since-nothing can keep my brain down! I contacted Raiko's staff. Bolin's uniform had been left there, remember? I had to pay big bucks to get someone to dig through the trash to find it and deliver it to me-DO YOU HEAR ME, ZHU LI, I DON'T NEED YOU!-but pay I did. It was similarly coroded. And after careful detection and more thorough scientific inquiry with my superior intelligence, I cracked it! It was so simple in it's complexity, more of a poem than a problem really, and I-"

"VARRICK!" came the shout from more than one person.

"Don't you see!?" Varrick was too excited to be phased. "The metal! It's all so clear!"

Blank stares were all that met Varrick's outstretched hands.

"Seriously...people don't appreciate showmanship anymore."

"Varrick, explain in a manner that makes sense, and I won't throw you out this window," muttered Asami. Mako felt he tended to agree.

Varrick sighed, and straightened his suit again. "Look, me and Bolin were in an explosion while we escaped from Kuvira."

"We know," said Tenzin, "and it was good that you were, as that explosion has set back Kuvira immensely."

"We barely survived! I could have died!" shot Varrick. Asami made a face that Mako caught out of the corner of his eyes. But Varrick continued again.

"That explosion was caused by me sabotaging the spirit vine weapons. That weapon was extremely powerful. Bolin saved our lives. But, as I discovered, we were both exposed to residual energy from the blast. That energy, something we are only just beginning to understand, depending on how it is used, can have some pretty bad side effects. Some of it must have stayed on our clothes, and over the time it took us to get back it began to corrode the metal, causing it to give off toxic effects that caused Bolin to get sick!" Varrick finished his statement, proud of his discovery. Dr Kai Yin interjected.

"The metal's toxic effects built up in Bolin's system over time, and finally caused his appendix and spleen to rupture as they fought off the energy blast, and his body is still thorougly infected. His lungs are filling with fluid since he breathed in so much damaging material."

There was a pause. Mako wasn't sure what all of this meant. Suddenly, Korra piped up.

"But...that doesn't make sense," she crossed her arms over her chest and addressed Varrick. "If this metal is toxic and the energy blast caused it to poison the wearer, why didn't you get sick?"

At this, Varrick couldn't help but smile darkly and dramatically. He lowered his voice, Asami still rolling her eyes at his overly dramatic delivery. He looked directly at Mako.

"Because," he said, his sea-blue eyes flashing with intensity, "I'm not a bender."


	9. Chapter 9

The large elevator was silent, except for the whir and hum of the machines Bolin was hooked up to. The sterilized scrubs Mako had been given to wear were thin and made a soft crinkling noise with each movement. Korra, Tenzin, and Jinora all wore the same thing, as did Dr Kai Yin and the other medical team members. No one said anything, or made eye contact, as Mako gripped the frame of Bolin's bed, and waited for the elevator to reach the basement.

He hated to admit it, but Varrick's solution had been so obvious in hindsight. A chemical reaction, caused by spirit energy that caused a poisoning effect. Mako remembered listening to Varrick and feeling all of the painful, jagged, wretched pieces of this awful puzzle fall into alignment.

_'"Because I'm not a bender."_

_ Mako could only blink, but Tenzin stepped forward excitedly._

_ "Of...of course..." he said, processing everything. Mako turned to him with pleading eyes. Please. Please explain. _

_ "Benders had spiritual energy that others don't have," Tenzin said. "Since the blast was caused by warped spirit energy, it caused the bending in Bolin to go severely out of balance. That's why it became so uncontrollable."_

_ Varrick nodded vehemently._

_ "He wasn't bending to fend off an infection," the doctor scratched his beard in contemplation. "In a way, bending IS the infection. Bolin can't 'turn it off', and his unconcious lavabending led to the damage of his organs and his current illness..."_

_"So the radiation effects can only hurt benders, because only benders have the spirit energy that this stuff attacks?" Korra ventured in. Varrick was beaming now, and nodding so hard his head was a complete blur_

_ "It's as if non-benders are immune," Jinora piped up. "You can't get sick if you don't have bending abilities, as it;s bending abilities that get damaged."_

_ "Varrick,," said Tenzin, in awe, "you figured it out!"_

_ "I knoooow!"_

_ Mako had been quiet as he began to understand. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. And the more it made sense, the more Mako felt determination rise in his gut. He stood up, and looked the doctor square in the face, newfound hope coursing through his body._

_ "So. What do we do?"_

The elevator landed with a soft creak and the doors opened. The medical staff pushed Bolin's bed along a small but clean hallway, as the others trotted behind.

According to Varrick, the problem of the toxicity could be fought with drugs, but the bending had to stop first. Tenzin, they had to pull Bolin's spiritual energy back into alignment. But he was in far too drugged-up a state to be reached. They would have to disconnect him from all the machinery, IV's, breathing masks, everything, in order to reach him.

_"It will be incredibly dangerous,"_ _he doctor had stated. "Bolin is very weak. The drugs and machines are what is keeping him alive right now."_

Keeping him alive. The thought made Mako's stomach flutter.

It was true, they had agreed, that it would be extremely risky. But it was the only way. The plan was that Bolin would be placed in water that benders would constantly heal to keep him as stable as possible. He would be unhooked from everything, and Jinora and Korra would go into the spirit world to try and bring Bolin back. Problematically, the only waterbending surgical arena was in the basement. Once Bolin was on his own, there would be nothing to stop him bending the earth and lava around him. The solution was Tenzin, Mako, Amara, and anothery medical bender named Zhoki. Zhoki was an earthbender, and the four of them were to use their bending to keep any inadvertant affects of Bolin moving lava or earth at bay. Dr Kai Yin was to oversee the entire event, and give the orders. He had taken Mako aside, shortly after Mako had scrubbed his arms raw and put on his light green scrubs.

"_Mako," he had said. "I know how much Bolin means to you."_

_ You couldn't know, Mako thought to himself, but was silent._

_ "I'm willing to do this, but you have to know that it is incredibly risky and the odds are against us. Your brother will either survive or die. There is no middle ground here."_

_ Mako gulped, but remained steady and stared back at the doctor with determination._

_ "We have to try. Bolin would do the same for me."_

_ Dr Kai Yin nodded, accepting that Mako knew the risk. He patted his shoulder, and went to wash up, leaving Mako hanging in an uncertain balance, but with no other choice._

The door to the waterbending chamber opened. It was small but reeked of hospital sterility. The pool, embedded in the floor, was filled with crystal clear water. There was nothing else in the room save for a small cart with back up emergency medical supplies. Bolin was wheeled up to the edge of the pool. Mako stood by his side.

It was true, that Bolin would either survive this, or it would kill him. The fever had gone on too long. He breathing was now so shallow that it was barely audible, the only thing confirming his breath was the mask over his nose and mouth, getting slightly foggy with condensation every few moments or so with Bolin's uneven exhalations. Infinitely more needles and drips of drugs and sedatives were injected into his arms and chest. There was even one in his leg. It had only been a few days since this had all began, but Bolin was almost unrecognizable. Mako, however, gripped his hand tightly, and saw past the tubes and bandages and sweat and wounds, and saw his brother. His kind-hearted, funny, sweet little brother, with a childish grin and a duck-tail curl flopping over his forehead. Mako was scared. Fear gripped him like it had the night his parents had been killed, although Mako felt this time it was even worse. But he had to risk everything. The others pointedly looked away as Mako leaned down to whisper in Bolin's ear, but Mako was past caring what people thought.

"Bo," he murmured. "I don't know if you can hear me. But I'm here. We have to do this. It's going to hurt, but I know you're strong and you're going to pull through. No matter...no matter what happens just..." tears choked his throat but Mako wrenched them down, lowering his voice and continuing.

"Just know that I love you, brother."

Bolin's eyes fluttered for a fraction of a second, but that was the only reaction. Mako gripped his brother's hand tightly, hoping it wouldn't be the last time, and nodded at Dr Kai Yin.

"Let's do it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone, this is a loooong chapter (but not the last!) I hope it all makes sense, of course, I'm editing as I go. Anyway, I can't believe the response this has gotten, thank you all soooo much! Enjoy chapter 10! (Slight edits have happened...)**

"Everyone is to do exactly as I say," announced Dr Kai Yin. "Tenzin, you and the other benders are to keep any effects of Bolin's bending at bay, you are not to interfere with the procedure itself, am I clear?"

"Yes," came the solid reply from everyone.

"Then let's begin."

The nurses went to Bolin and began removing drug lines and tubes, even his surgery bandages, exposing the neat rows of dark stitches that snaked together and held his still-raw wounds closed. The only device they left was a single monitor, clipped to his finger, to read his vitals and temperature. The last thing to go was the oxygen mask and tube, and immediately Bolin was gasping, small blips chirping from the monitor. Mako fought the urge to step forward. Bolin was lifted from the bed, his limbs as limp as a rag doll, and lowered into the waterbending pool. Immediately, the waterbenders set about making it glow a beautiful, shimmering blue. It seemed to steady Bolin's breathing but only slightly, and there was a calm silence before Dr Kai Yin began again.

"We have to keep his lungs clear while Jinora and the Avatar enter the spirit world. This will require bending the fluid out of his lungs as it happens." One of the waterbenders answered.

"We're on it," she said, and made a delicate motion with her hand that drew a trickle of sickly green fluid out of Bolin's mouth and deposited it into a metal basin.

Dr Kai Yin turned to the girls. "Alright. He is as stable as he can be."

"Be careful," said Tenzin. Jinora nodded.

"Don't worry," she said, and she looked at Mako. "We'll bring him back."

Mako remained motionless. Korra and Jinora sat crosslegged on either side of Bolin's head, his face hovering above the water, black hair swirling around it. They closed their eyes and soon they were obviously in the spirit world, their bodies perfectly still husks void of a soul.

"What now?" asked Mako.

"We wait," said the doctor.

And wait they did. The benders kept the water glowing, and lapping against Bolin's body in soft waves. Every now and then, fluid was pulled from within, and Mako could smell the foulness of it from where he was standing. Jinora and Korra had not moved in some time. Dr Kai Yin continued giving instructions in a soft but firm voice, and Mako was surprised at how calm and quiet it all was.

Mako had lost track of time when he first heard it. A small groan, almost undetectable, escaped his brother's lips. He looked up, and saw that Bolin's eyebrows had become knit with a tense expression, as had Jinora and Korra's. He shot a look at the doctor, who raised his hand. A bit of this was to be expected, and Bolin was doing relatively well so far. Mako watched Bolin, and didn't take his eyes off him. Suddenly, Bolin made another painful grimace. It came as a jolt to Mako's senses when he heard Tenzin shout.

"There!" he pointed to the corner of the room. A tiny amount of molten rock seeped through a small crack. Amara and Zhoki quickly dispelled it, but Mako could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"It's alright," said Dr Kai Yin, "just keep it at bay. It's just a small amount. As soon as they secure his spirit we can move in and stop the bending process." More lava crept through the crack, a fine line glistening as it swirled to Bolin. Tenzin blew jets of air to provide ice for Amara, and Zhoki kept moving rocks to form caps. Mako sent a few small bolts of lightning to give the rocks Zhoki was moving some form of shield against the hot earth.

"Nnnn..." Bolin began to toss his head. A waterbender pulled out more fluid, but the lava stream was getting stronger. Zhoki ran out of rock tablets she had brought to stop the flow, and soon had to take small chunks from through the walls and the floor. Jinora and Korra sat perfectly still as the tile floor began to crack and little pieces of earth came to the bender's aid.

For several minutes they sustained this, but time was not on their side. The moniter Bolin was attached to began to beep faster, and nurses read the numbers back as they began to fluctuate. Bolin was coughing and trembling. It seemed the drugs were beginning to wear off.

"Bolin?" he called.

"..anhh..." Bolin struggled further. Mako dodged one of Zhoki's flying rocks and a blast of Amara's water before stepping towards the pool. The doctor grabbed his wrist. Mako stopped, but called his brother again.

"Bolin?"

"AAAA-!" Bolin was beginning to scream. Jinora was motionless but her face was gripped with concentration. Korra was sweating. Her arms began to vibrate and her eyebrows drew in closer. Suddenly, Bolin let out a sharp yelp and Korra violently jerked back into the physical plane. She jumped up and ran to Tenzin, whose wind blew her hair back as he tried to seal away more lava.

"Tenzin, I'm so sorry!" She yelled over the wind.

"What is it, Korra?"

"I was with Jinora in the spirit world...we found Bolin...he was completely tangled in spirit vines, but they were black! They were attacking him. We tried to fend them off, but the spirit energy was too powerful. I-I wasn't strong enough..." Korra slammed her hand against the wall, frustrated with her still-weak Avatar spirit. There was a rumble from the wall.

"That wasn't me!" said Korra.

"It's Bolin!" said one of the benders. The nurse repeated his vitals to the doctor.

"103. 103.5. Heart beat is erratic."

"Get more fluid out."

"We are but it keeps building up faster and faster."

"The walls!" cried Amara. They were cracking, rumbling as Bolin bent the earth. The room shook like thunder. Ever more lava seeped out, it was only getting faster and stronger.

"Jinora is still in there!" bellowed Tenzin. "She can do it, we just have to keep the bending in check!"

Everyone nodded. Dr Kai Yin grabbed a syringe and jabbed it into Bolin's shoulder. "It's not a painkiller, but this should steady his heart," he said.

"Korra, help the others stop the lava. Mako, stand next to Jinora and keep her and the waterbenders safe!" said Tenzin, forcing some lava to stop in it's tracks with a powerful blast of icy wind. Mako ran to Jinora's side, deflecting the pieces of tile and cement that flew off the walls and floor with bursts of flame. Bolin was bending at about a quarter of his usual strength, and the more the drugs wore off, the more powerful the attacks became. He was writhing in the tub, holding his stomach and splashing. Mako knew he was afraid, but his focus remained on keeping the healers and Jinora, his brother's best hope for survival, safe.

"Keep going!" said one of the waterbenders.

The team worked in a flurry of earth, air, water, and fire to stem the tide of Bolin's lava. The room vibrated and deep rumbles told them the earthbenders' abilities were gaining strength. Lava began to drop from the ceiling. Amara sent water but it was starting to get so hot in the room it was mostly just evaporating. Cracks were forming in the floor, which Zhoki rushed to fill. A jet of water barely missed Jinora, and Mako blasted it out of the way, as well as breaking up the bits of rubble from the ceiling that threatened to strike the waterbenders. Zhoki ran to the doctor, who was holding Bolin's head as still as possible in the water so the bender could pull fluid-and some of the water he had inhaled-from his lungs.

"Doctor, I'm running out of earth to bend to protect us and the patient," she panted. "If I keep this up soon the structure of the room will be compromised and it could cave in on us."

"Just a little longer!" shouted Mako, burning a piece of falling rubble to a crisp. Bolin screamed and a stream of lava shot from a crack in the wall. Amara and Tenzin went to stop it, but they barely managed to contain it. The ceiling gave a violent tremor as Bolin squirmed. Dr Kai Yin shot Mako a look, but Mako pleaded with his eyes.

Jinora's face tightened, and she sweated with exertion. Bolin, it seemed, had nothing left in his system to protect him from the pain. Droplets of blood began to leak out into the glowing water, which was getting dirty with ash and debris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" Bolin let out a final scream before going completely limp. The last of his medication had worn off. Nothing was stopping his bending. Massive cracks formed in the walls, and lava streams trickled down them in blistering waterfalls. The team kept bending, but a piece of rock flew out and struck one of the waterbenders in the leg. He yelped with pain and crumpled, clutching his wound. The other bender kept going, but the water was weaker now.

"Enough!" bellowed Dr Kai Yin. "We have to end this!"

"No!" cried Mako.

"Fever at 106. Heart is stopping," called the nurse.

"I can't risk my staff, and Bolin is past the point of no return. We have to go. Now." Dr Kai Yin helped the injured waterbender to stand.

"Please! PLEASE!" Mako begged, as Korra took up the healer's position.

"There's still a chance," yelled Tenzin over the noise, and gestured towards his daughter. "She can do this, I know she can!"

Part of the ceiling, weakened, collapsed loudly, raining dirt and debris and flecks of lava down on the group. Mako covered Jinora with his body. Her face was still determined, her teeth clenched. Mako shot a look to his brother. Bolin was dirty, bleeding, and obviously the last of life was leaving him. Another showering of dirt landed on their heads. Dr Kai Yin ordered the other bender to stop water treatment, and the nurse began counting down Bolin's rapidly descending numbers.

"I am ordering this operation over," said Dr Kai Yin.

"No!" said Korra, keeping the water glowing brightly. "I won't give up!" Tenzin, a gash on his cheek, kept trying to stem the flow, and Zhoki was supporting the roof.

"Mako, I'm sorry but it's over," Dr Kai Yin turned to pull his injured staff member to safety. Mako felt so torn. He knew what he was saying was true...the others were risking their lives. But how could he stop? How could he leave Bolin? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Amara. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mako, you have to let him go."

_Let him go._

_ Let them go._

_ Let your parents go._

_ Let Bolin go._

"NO!" Mako screamed so hard his vocal chords nearly snapped. "I WON'T LET HIM GO!"

He leapt into the water, waist deep, and held his brother. Mako cradled his drooping head, and pressed his forehead to Bolin's.

"Jinora, Jinora, keep going!" he begged, his eyes closed tight, tears streaming out of them. "Get him back...Bolin...come back to me! It's me, Mako! I love you! Please, you can't leave me, little bro. Keep fighting! You're so strong. Stronger than I've ever been! I'm sorry, Bolin, so so sorry for ever pushing you away! Come back, Bolin, or I'll never forgive you! Bolin, COME BAAAACK!"

There was a huge surge, like an earthquake, that sent the water in the pool sloshing everywhere, and the others falling to their knees. It was deafening, but followed by silence and stillness. The lava cooled and hardened, and the pool water stopped emanating light. The room was dark, dank, and dirty. When everything had settled, Mako was still clutching Bolin, the pool half empty, staring at his unresponsive figure with horror in his eyes. No. It couldn't be true. Bolin couldn't be gone. Tenzin ran to Jinora. She had been knocked out of the lotus position, and was having difficulty waking up. Tenzin called to her, and she stirred softly, but was struggling to come to.

Mako shook Bolin by the shoulders, and patted his cheek.

"Please, Bo, please wake up, please wake up, WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!"

Nothing happened.

Bolin was gone.

"No...no no no BOLIN NOOOOO!" Mako pulled Bolin close to him and buried his face deep into his shoulder, and sobbed. His body wracked with aching cries and his screams tore his throat. Korra buried her face in her hands, and even Amara, Zhoki, and the waterbenders wiped their eyes. Dr Kai Yin looked grave.

In Tenzin's arms, Jinora's eyes opened slowly. She looked up at her father. "Dad?"

"Oh Jinora," Tenzin wrapped his arms around her and wept.

"Dad, it's okay," she said softly. Tenzin kissed the top of her head.

"I know, my love. You did everything you could, I am proud of you," Tenzin's voice trembled.

"No, Dad," said Jinora more firmly, pushing out of his grip ever so slightly. "It's okay." She pointed to the pool. Mako still sobbed, inconsolable, into Bolin's shoulder. He was crying so hard, he didn't hear the faint beep of the monitor. One of the nurses clapped her hand to her mouth, and Korra stared in shock.

"Bolin...Bolin...no..." Mako continued to sob. As he wrapped his arms impossibly tightly around his brother's battered frame, he felt something.

Bolin stirred.

"BOLIN?!" Mako sat up and held his brother in view. Bolin's eyes were open. They were fever-bright and exhausted, but they focused on Mako.

"M...mako..." he croaked, smiling faintly. Mako's jaw dropped. Bolin's eyes darted around the ravaged room.

"W...what...what'd I miss?" he asked innocently. Bolin's voice was raw and shaken, but it was there. He smiled as he slipped into unconsciousness again, but he was breathing. Mako could barely see past all the tears spilling out of his amber eyes. Dr Kai Yin pushed past him with the nurses, and hauled Bolin out of the pool. They pulled the stretcher out from where it lay buried under some earth and placed Bolin onto it. A nurse grabbed some syringes from the medical cart, at least the ones that had escaped damage, and they began wheeling him up the hall as Dr Kai Yin gave orders. Korra and Zhoki helped the injured waterbender. Tenzin and Jinora and Amara pulled Mako out of the pool, but he was too overwhelmed to stand. He knelt on the floor, his arms entangled with theirs, as he cried openly and without shame. Tears of joy. Tears of unbelievable, unbridled joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fluffiness cometh. I am glad you are enjoying the story! Only a few more chapters to go, and the brofeels. They will INTENSIFY.**

Barely a moment had gone by without Mako thanking Jinora through thick tears. Before they boarded the lift, Jinora had quickly sent a message to Asami though her spirit, to let her know what had happened. Since then, Mako had not let go of her hand. Jinora was blushing.

"So, what happened in the spirit world?" asked Tenzin, in between Mako's trembling thanks. The elevator moved smoothly and slowly.

"Korra and I found Bolin's spirit, but it was tricky. The vibe was thin and I had to get some of the spirits living there to help us, but they were scared. They did point us in the right direction. Bolin was in a forest of vines, like the ones here in the city, but they had been tainted by the energy from the weapon's explosion. He was completely surrounded and they were choking him. I couldn't believe he'd lasted as long as he had, the condition he was in. Korra and I fought them off but they beat Korra back and she wasn't able to stay in the spirit world. I had to get other spirits to help me but they were either too afraid or not strong enough, although some did try. I nearly lost him...he was almost gone...but..."

"But what?" asked Tenzin. Jinora turned her eyes to Mako, and her face became serious and emotional and slightly confused all at once.

"He...heard you," she said. The lift doors opened and Mako, Amara, Tenzin, and Jinora scrambled out. Dr Kai Yin was standing outside of Bolin's room, talking to several staff and Korra. The group approached him. He immediately raised his hand before any questions could be asked.

"Bolin is fine. Or at least, he will be. He is going to need some time to recover, and the process will be slow. He's resting right now. Still feverish but nothing unmanageable."

"Doctor, I-" Mako started, but the doctor looked at him over his glasses. When he spoke, his face was stern but his voice was not unkind.

"Mako, we knew the risks going in. I am glad your brother survived. I had to make the best decision for my team.'

"I know," said Mako. "I know. Doctor...thank you. Thank you so much. Is your waterbender okay?"

"Oh, yes, he's fine."

Mako pursed his lips. Bolin was right behind the door. Alive. "Can I-"

"On one condition."

Mako blinked. Dr Kai Yin looked at him plainly.

"You are to go home and rest. I do not want to see you for 24 hours."

Mako blinked again. Dr Kai Yin smiled, surprisingly warmly.

"Mako, you did very well. I promise you, Bolin is going to be fine, but he needs rest and so do you. If you do this, when you come back you may have unrestricted visitation," Dr Kai Yin put a hand on Mako's shoulder. It felt very heavy, but it was only because Mako suddenly realized how tired he was.

"I'm just worried..." his voice trailed off as he fought back a yawn.

"Asami is on her way," suggested Jinora. "Can she stay until Mako is allowed back?"

"Of course," said the doctor. "And Amara will be here too." Amara nodded. Mako was relieved to find trust in them.

Mako nodded. He longed to see Bolin, he ached for it, but the doctor was right. He needed sleep. Lots of it. And a shower. He put a hand on Bolin's door, and sent him a thought.

_See you soon, bro._

With that, Tenzin, Korra, and Jinora escorted him downstairs. He didn't really want to go to Asami's house. His large extended family, love them though he did, would pressure him for news and Mako could barely stay awake. They were lovely, but loud. And, with a jolt of remnant anger and guilt, Wu was there. And Grandma would make him be nice to him. It was agreed that Korra would take news of Bolin to Asami's house, and Mako would spend the night on Air Temple Island.

"I wish I could see him now," he murmured as Oogi the bison floated down. They all climbed aboard.

"This is for the best," said Tenzin. "You need to get some sleep."

"I'm not even really that tired," protested Mako.

Mako fell asleep on Oogi's back on the journey.

* * *

><p>The next day, after sleeping dreamlessly for a very long time, Mako felt a thousand times better. He dressed in clean clothes Pema had laid out for him, and ate three helpings at breakfast and lunch. He counted down the hours until he could go and see Bolin. Ikki and Meelo were thrilled to hear all the details, but reliving the story only made him more anxious. He helped the children and Pema made a care package for Bolin and thank-you gifts for the staff, but it ate up only a fraction of the time. Time did, however, pass, and soon enough, after an excrutiatingly slow sky bison ride, he found himself outside Bolin's door. It was dinner time, and the hallways were quiet. Mako took a deep breath, and opened the door.<p>

He stepped into a jungle.

Flowers were stuck into every available space, and the scent was almost overpowering. It seems the news about Bolin, famous mover star of Nuktuk, being in the hospital had finally been leaked. Varrick, probably. At either rate, the room was a veritable garden, with warm evening sunlight streaming through the window, and onto Bolin.

Bolin was sleeping peacefully. He still had a slight fever, so there was a cool cloth on his forehead. But his skin was already a bit less ashen. His breathing was even, though still somewhat strained, and he was only connected to one bag of softly glowing water. Mako stepped quietly over. Bolin was wearing soft green hospital pajamas, just the edges of fresh new bandages peeking out of the collar. Since his fever was down, he had been given a thicker, fluffy blanket that lay on him, comfortably heavy. Bolin's eyes twitched, and slowly opened. Mako felt his stomach flip over, expecting more fearful screaming, but Bolin just smiled, looking tired but excited to see his big brother. He was lucid.

"Mako!" he said, voice small and rough. He immediately tried to sit up, the cloth sliding off his face, but Mako stepped forward.

"Oh no you don't," he said, gently pushing Bolin back by the shoulder. He reached down and raised the bed into more upright position. Bolin coughed, and Mako's stomach tightened. Bolin was alive, and out of danger, but far from health. The doctor was right; the road to recovery would be long.

"Mako," Bolin croaked. He sounded terrible but his exhausted face was bright with a spark of his usual self. Mako placed the cloth on the side table, and put his hand on Bolin's cheek.

"Bo...I'm...I'm so glad you're okay," Mako felt tears welling up. Bolin strained with effort, but managed to lift one of his own hands-bruised from needle injections-and place it on top of Mako's as it held his face. His warm green eyes shone.

"I'm so sorry, about everything. The doctor told me what...what I did...and I-" but Bolin had run out of breath. He coughed, a little harder this time, his hand dropping to his lap. Mako stroked his cheek with his thumb, feeling Bolin's warm-but nowhere near as hot-skin. Mako refreshed the cool cloth and dabbed Bolin's forehead, making a soft, soothing noise-he wasn't even aware of it-as Bolin's eyes drooped again.

"Sshhh, don't speak, just be still," Mako cooed. "You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should apologize. I was a terrible person. A terrible brother."

"Oh, Mako," Bolin sighed. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and a nurse came in with a tray and something steaming.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's dinner time," she said cheerfully. Bolin tried to lean up again, but quickly gave up as he winced a bit. The nurse laid the tray on Bolin's lap and began to sort out the things on the tray.

"Thank you, I can manage," he said kindly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, thanks. Smells good!"

The nurse looked quickly at Mako, who shrugged softly. She smiled and let herself out, the breeze from the door ruffling some of the bright flowers like a breezy summer wind. Bolin pulled the spoon out of the napkin and dipped it in the thin, steaming broth. He raised it, shakingly, to his mouth, and downed it, and lowered his hand, but the spoon splattered into the dish before he could place it back. He stared at it before turning his eyes, glistening, to the ground. He was clearly shaking from the effort.

"Bo, it's alright," Mako touched his arm. Bolin didn't look up, and Mako watched a bead of sweat-or was it a tear?-slide down his cheek. Bolin's breathing was getting heavier. The task of feeding himself was, at the moment, arduous. "I'll help." Mako picked up the spoon.

"No, Mako, don't, I can.." but Mako had already slid one arm under Bolin's shoulders and another dipped the spoon into the bowl. Bolin's stomach rumbled and Mako smiled. Even after being so violently ill, so close to death, Bolin was back, and so was his appetite. Bolin opened his mouth and Mako spooned soup into it. Eating wasn't painful for Bolin, but somewhat uncomfortable, so finishing the bowl took some time. Bolin ate in silence, blushing. Mako watched, the bowl emptying, as Bolin grew more and more tired and began to drift. Not in a heaving, crushing, exhaustive way, but a soft, soothed manner. The bowl was almost empty, and Bolin could barely keep his eyes open.

"There, that's enough for now," Mako said quietly, clearing the tray. He helped Bolin drink some cool water before laying him back down and lowering the bed. Bolin's forehead, when Mako brushed against it, was a little cooler still, so Mako pulled the blanket right up to his brother's chin. Bolin was almost snoring. Mako was about to leave, to sit in the hall for a while, so his brother could sleep undisturbed, when he heard Bolin mutter in, half-asleep.

"You're not a terrible brother...you're...you're the best brother. My...my brother..."

"Bo?"

But the only response was a heavy snore.

Mako sat by his bed until the sunlight was almost gone, just a last stream of orange sunlight streaking across the room and landing in the vast swathes of flowers. He kissed Bolin, incredibly gently, on the forehead, his forelock curling around Mako's nose, before standing and stretching. He walked towards the door, when something caught his eye.

The last, fierce sunbeam of the day illuminated a single red and orange flower. Everyone seemed to have either sent green flowers to the earthbender, or blue and white ones in honour of Bolin's Nuktuk days. But this single, scarlet flower seemed to burn in the sun. Mako picked it up. It was a single firelily. They were rare. It shimmered and sparkled, creating the burning illusion it was famous for. Mako picked up the card and read it.

_To Mako._

_ -Wu._


	12. Chapter 12

**I totally fell in love with the fluffy feeding-the-sick moment from the last chapter...I love the "care feels"! So I had to just fluff more here...but the next chapter some stuuuuuuuuff happens. I am a bit swamped with my last week of school and a bunch of other projects happening in my "real' life right now, so updates will not be as frequent, but I promise more is forthcoming and we have at least two more chapters of this yummy, fluffy, nurturing story between our favourite bros! Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews, it means so much to me that others are enjoying this! xoxo**

Bolin spirits were high, but his body was a complete wreck. His fever came down slightly, a little at a time, but his cough lingered, wracking his body and exhausting his breathing. Bolin had always been strong and able to withstand pain quite well, but his surgery wounds were healing slowly and causing him pain. Mako could see it in his eyes; the way they twitched and watered under his thick, knotted eyebrows, when Bolin thought no one was watching. The twinge of pain in his face was only really diminished when Amara or another waterbender was giving him a healing treatment. Only then did Bolin look completely relaxed.

The entire ordeal had drained Bolin of energy leaving him with a body that was sore and ached all over, and craved sleep. And how Bolin slept! He had always been a heavy sleeper, and loved naps, but he was almost always sleeping when Mako and others visited, or quickly became exhausted after the smallest of tasks. He even slept through Oogi roaring outside the window as the Air Acolytes delivered an oversized stuffed fire ferret through the window.

It was almost a week until he had the strength to feed himself properly. Once at lunch, Mako brought fresh steamed buns from Pema, one of Bolin's favourites. Bolin leaned back against the pillows and grinned at the scent, his boyish smile still handsome, despite the dark, tired circles under his eyes. Mako handed him a large, warm, soft dough ball. Bolin managed two greedy bites before his arms shook and lost the strength to bring the food to his mouth. Mako sat on the edge of the bed and tore small pieces off and fed them to Bolin, who chewed them eagerly, but his face was sullen.

"This is pathetic," he grumbled.

"It's fine, Bo," said Mako, almost absentmindedly, as he ripped off another portion of the bun. Mako didn't mind feeding Bolin at all. It meant he was eating, a little more each day, and Mako guessed-correctly-that it was less embarrassing for him to have his brother do it than a nurse. Bolin gulped down a mouthful, and opened his mouth for more. Mako sat, torn bread in his hands, reading the newspaper he had perched on his knee.

REPUBLIC CITY TO ACCEPT FIRE NATION ASSISTANCE IN SECURING THE CAPITOL.

"Mako?" Bolin asked. "Buuu-uunn?" Embarrassed or not, Bolin was hungry.

"Oh, sorry," Mako shook himself and popped the morsel, still steaming, into Bolin's waiting mouth. He had a bite himself as he pondered the headline.

"What's that about?" Bolin nodded his head towards the paper. Mako jumped a little, unaware Bolin could see from his angle. He rustled the newspaper before folding it and tucking it away on a side table.

"Nothing, Raiko met with Fire Lord Izumi, that's all," Mako said quickly. He didn't want to worry Bolin with all of this. Frankly, Mako didn't care-much-either. All that mattered was Bolin's recovery.

"What has Kuvira done?" Bolin asked nervously, sitting up slightly and looking worried. Mako shook his head gently.

"Nothing, she's still holding up and fortifying her army in Zhaofu. There is a mission planned to recover the Bei Fong family but it's still in the works. The President just wanted to add extra security to the city. We're safe here. You're safe, and that's all I care about."

Bolin slumped grumpily back onto his pillows and folded his weary arms.

"It's not fair," he grouched. "I should be doing...something...useful!" Bolin supressed a rising cough, turning it into an even grumpier expression, but he wasn't fooling Mako.

''You can be useful by resting and not worrying about anything," came the stern reply with an equally stern look. Mako was soon smiling though, at his brother's pouting face, his upturned nose wrinkled and his lips sticking out, like a child. "Just let me take care of you. More?" Mako offered another bite of bread.

"But if I just sit here eating buns I'm gonna get faaaaat!" Bolin whined.

"You're already fat, bro."

"Shut up. Your eyebrows are stupid."

Mako laughingly tossed a bit of bread at his brother, food-fight style, but Bolin managed to slide to the side enough to catch it in his teeth. Both brothers looked at each other in surprise before laughing even harder. For a small moment they were back as they used to be, before all the ugliness. But soon Bolin was clutching his side as it wrenched with a stitch, and coughing.

"Owowowowowowowow," he winced, breathless. Mako cleared away the leftover buns and crumbs, and waited tensely for Bolin's pain to subside. It did after just a few seconds, but Bolin was tired again by now, although he didn't want to admit it. Mako didn't want to over do it. Happy though he was that Bolin was recovering, Mako kept a lingering fear deep in his stomach. The fear of the memories of what had happened, the fear that Bolin would suddenly get worse. The fear that he had almost lost the most precious thing to him in the entire world. That fear had been too close, and Mako never wanted it again. A nurse came in to administer more medicine, which served to put Bolin fast asleep, everytime. Mako patted his brother's shoulder.

"Just rest, okay? I'm going to go for a little walk and I'll be back soon. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm not going to sleep."

"Oh, yes you are," said the nurse and Mako in unison. The nurse injected something into Bolin's IV and he was snoring in seconds. Mako smiled and went to stretch his legs. He knew that as Bolin got better, the hard part would be keeping him from rushing his own recovery. Bolin would feel better long before he physically was. Mako knew he had his work cut out for him. It was a fraction of the work that Bolin faced.


	13. Chapter 13

**My dear readers, here is the sitch-ee-ay-shun.  
>First of all, thank you so much for reading my story. Over 3000 hits. That, for me, is a lot and I am touched by the feedback and followers. You all rock.<br>Secondly, this chapter was going to be longer but I had to shorten it, which means some really important stuff I want to happen will have to happen next chapter. But the good news is that means there will be three more chapters instead of two. I have a pretty solid plan for where this thing is going. I want to get to the Wu-giving-Mako-a-flower, trust me I haven't forgotten, but it will have to be next chapter.  
>Thirdly, here is my confession. I am in college and this final week here is madness. I also have a big event for work on Saturday that will require my attention this week. So there will be no more posts until next week. I am sorry but I hope you can understand that as much as I love this, it is fanfiction. Not...you know...stuff I am getting marked onpaid to do. Priorities. So thank you for your patience and understanding as I tackle this final week of insanity. I hope you enjoy this chapter in the mean time! xoxo**

"Come on Bolin! You can do it!"

Bolin gripped the bars and gritted his teeth. Mako fought the urge to reach out and grab his brother's quivering arms as they supported his weight. Korra stood at the end of the walking frame, smiling encouragingly and holding out her hands.

"You're doing fine," said the physical therapist, Chinzu. She was incredibly tall, taller even than Mako, with broad earthbending shoulders, and stood attentively at Bolin's elbow, not touching him but ready to reach in and grab him if necessary.

Bolin grunted with effort. He had barely taken a few steps, but was already exhausted and sweating, his legs shaking like new spring leaves. His expression was strained and he panted, knuckles white around the bars as he stared down, somewhat angrily, at his uncooperative legs. Mako tried to avoid looking at his brother's face...if anything, he hated physical therapy as much as Bolin. He hated how sad it made him, when things didn't go well. And they weren't going very well at all.

Bolin's recovery had been going on for almost three weeks. His fever was completely gone-a huge relief to everyone-and his stitches had been taken out, although he still had to wear bandages around his abdomen to provide some support as his body continued to heal. Bolin regained the use of his arms, but his legs were still not strong enough to support him. Dr Kai Yin explained that the lavebending episode had ravaged his organs and muscles. The bigger muscles, like those in his torso and legs, would need the longest to heal, and the prognosis for full range of motion was unsure. Bolin had accepted this news graciously, but Mako had seen the sadness in his eyes.

By all accounts, Bolin had been doing well for a while. He was so happy to receive visitors, and spent his days in bed reading mail written to him by Nuktuk fans. He even got a letter from Eska stating she supposed it was less inconvenient that he hadn't died (Bolin read this with glistening, comical tears, hiccuping "she cares!" as Mako raised his eyebrows and smiled awkwardly). He was forced to stay in bed, but when visitors came he smiled and laughed and talked with them. He began to look like his old self again, and cracked jokes and made expressive faces. These were all the things visitors saw, like Kai and Asami and Ikki. Mako saw everything though, when no one else was around. The tightened lips, the bored gazes out of the window, the occasional wince as Bolin tried to move his legs but was met by pain and stillness. But even when Mako asked how he was doing, Bolin smiled brightly, trying to be chipper. Mako took mental note. The day Dr Kai Yin had come in and said Bolin could start physical therapy, Bolin had nearly lost his mind with joy. On the first day, Bolin threw himself into it with all he could muster. Chinzu helped him regain more control over his arms, even let him bend a few pebbles as a warm up, which Bolin loved. But when it came to walking, Bolin tried too much too soon. He pulled himself up and instantly collapsed. Despite orders to take it slow, he stubbornly pushed himself, and ended up weakening himself so much he had to wait three more days, laying in bed in agony as his body complained, until he could start again. He had agreed to go slowly, at Chinzu's recommended pace, but progress had been limited since then. It hurt Mako to see Bolin so frustrated, so he asked Korra, who had been though the same thing, to come and help. She happily accepted, and the three of them and Chinzu found themselves in the physical therapy room, with Korra offering encouragement, Mako standing by feeling useless, and Bolin gripping the bars, unable to take half a step.

"Aaaargh!" Bolin grimaced and vented loudly. "I...I can't..."

"Yes you can," soothed Korra. "It sucks, I know, but you're doing really well."

"Keep going," said Chinzu. Korra was at the other end of the frame, and Bolin barely half a foot away from the start.

Mako said nothing.

"LEGS! WORK!" Bolin commanded. His right foot twitched slightly, and moved a tiny bit forward. Korra clapped.

"Perfect, that's the way," she said. "Now, just breathe and focus on me. I'm right here."

Bolin shot her a look that Korra didn't see as she grinned goofily with her eyes shut. His face was angry and severe. He was getting irritable. That was what Mako hated, seeing how his lack of physical progress affected his brother's happy mood, especially when he had come so close to losing his brother's smile forever. Bolin made another struggling move and inched his foot forward further still, but his arms had been supporting him for some time, and where still not strong enough to maintain a lot of exertion.

"Ah!" Bolin yelped as his wobbling knees gave out and he toppled forward. Chinzu caught him, Mako reached forward but found he was in the way and stepped back. Bolin was loaded back into his wheelchair and given a damp cloth to wipe his face with. He held it to his eyes for some time, Mako suspected to absorb tears. Bolin was an emotional guy, but if he was crying from pain or shame he had taken to trying to hide it. Mako made a mental note of that too.

Korra came over and put a hand on Bolin's shoulder. He looked up at her, eyes slightly raw.

"You did really well," she said comfortingly. For a second, Bolin tried to look angry at her, but he instantly softened. Mako and Bolin had seen what Korra had been through after her battle with the Red Lotus. If anyone knew what they were talking about, she did.

"You did," offered Chinzu. "You stayed on the bars for thirty minutes."

"And made it like...five inches," muttered Bolin bitterly.

"Five inches is five inches, and to stay up for that long was an improvement too," said Chinzu. She smiled at Bolin, who politely smiled back. "It is just going to take time, but you did great today."

"Really?"

"Really."

Bolin was silent, his face unsure. Chinze nodded at Mako. She had been here before with other patients, and each of them had been where Bolin was now. Her face was comforting and knowledgable.

"We'd better get you to your water treatment," said Mako, and began pushing the wheelchair out of the room.

"See you tomorrow, Bolin," said Chinzu. Bolin managed a polite smile and wave as the three left the room.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked tentatively, looking down over his brother's shoulders at his hands clasped tightly in his lap. Bolin turned his head and smiled.

"Oh, yes!" he said. "Sorry I know I get snappy. But I'm fine, this is great, I know I'll get there."

"Don't worry, you are going to be fine," Korra said. Her and Bolin exchanged cheesy grins, Mako noticing how Bolin's looked a little hollow.

Korra trotted along next to Mako, pushing the drip Bolin was connected to on its accompanying pole. She started talking to Bolin about the most recent pro-bending match, which seemed to cheer him up a bit. Mako walked in silence. Something Korra said about a member of the White Falls Wolf Bats falling off the ledge and ruining their lead made Bolin shout "No way!" and laugh. Mako smiled to himself. That sound was music to his ears, and he never wanted it to go away.

They arrived back on Bolin's unit, and met with a waterbender, who was to take Bolin to his scheduled treatment. Bolin was pushed by the waterbender into the elevator. Before the doors closed, his grinned at Mako and waved. Mako waved back, but right before the door closed Mako saw his hand fall and his eyes turn to the ground, his smile fading. The lift doors shut, and Korra turned to Mako.

"Want to go get some food?" she asked.

"He's depressed."

Korra blinked. "What?"

"Bolin," said Mako. "He's depressed."

Korra shook her head, more confused than anything. "Mako, do you really think so?" Mako looked at her seriously before nodding. Korra pursed her lips and put a finger on her chin.

"Well, that's to be expected. I know I was for sure. But he still seems so...Bolin-esque? He's still laughing and smiling, which after everything I am surprised he is even that well so fast."

"He may be laughing and smiling, but I know my brother," said Mako. "I've been watching him. He's really frustrated right now. He cries when he thinks no one can see or hear him. He is going a bit stir-crazy too."

"What makes you say that?" asked Korra.

"Apart from the elaborate back stories he's come up with for all the staff here?"

"What?"

"Yeah. He's been trying to convince me that the orderlies are spies for a mysterious organization, and that one nurse, the one with the pigtails, is secretly in love with the janitor, Dr Kai Yin, the short bald guy who works in lunch room _and_ the guy who collects the bed pans." It was true. Mako had spent many an hour listening to Bolin's theories, and Mako spent his time trying to decide if they were hilariously funny or a cause for concern for Bolin's mental state. He had come to the decision it was a bit of both.

Korra folded her hands behind her head and leaned forward and back on the balls of her feet. She looked thoughtful. Mako thought back to when she was so weak and despondent, how secretive and quiet she had become. More or less, Korra was back now, which gave him hope, but every case was different. Bolin hadn't fought Zahir and Korra hadn't bent lava and earth in her own body. Korra ended up shrugging at Mako.

"What do you want to do about it?" she asked finally. For the first time in a while, Mako smiled and felt excited.

"I have an idea," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a long one...probably because I haven't been able to write in a while. I keep deciding to move things around so I add more chapters but I might be able to fit everything into the next chapter and keep the same amount. Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think with follows and comments! Thanks all! xoxoxo**

Mako spent the next few days planning. It was hard to keep it a secret, and often Mako had to bite his lip around Bolin to keep it under wraps. On the morning of the day Mako had been waiting for, he walked through the clean halls with butterflies in his stomach. Bolin was going to be so excited, and he surely needed it.

Bolin had come to openly loathe physical therapy. As he described it to Dr Kai Yin and Chinzu, his legs were in terrible agony the moment he tried to move them at all. If he lay still, he had said, his legs felt like weights, almost numb. Movement made them impossibly painful, his muscles ravaged by his illness. However, Chinzu and Dr Kai Yin kept telling him that he had to keep up the therapy so that his muscles didn't atrophy and and he gained use of them faster. Progress had been miniscule, and Bolin could no longer put a brave face on it. He cried. He snapped at his brother and Korra. He had become quiet and brooding. It broke Mako's heart, but that only gave him inspiration to plan everything perfectly.

Mako smiled at a passing nurse-he had come to know most of them by face if not by name-and let himself into Bolin's room. The window was open and bright, fresh air seeped in, a gentle breeze wafting the crisp cotton curtains. All of Bolin's gifts and cards and flowers had been placed carefully around the room, it was almost homely and comfortable. Despite being in a hospital, it was a cheery, pleasant place, made possible by all the people who loved and cared for Bolin. Bolin, however, was the picture of malaise.

He lay on a bed with no blanket, just his body on an inpeccably clean new sheet. The bed was set in an upward, reclined position, and Bolin rested his head without a pillow. His eyes were closed but Mako knew he wasn't sleeping. His hospital pajamas were a pale green and the shirt was open, letting the breeze glance over his scarred torso. His bare feet pointed to the ceiling, and Mako tried to imagine how Bolin felt, but it was difficult in more ways than one. Mako had arranged with the staff to have Bolin's bath moved to that morning, so Bolin's hair was currently damp and drying, leaving a wet mark on the sheet. Mako saw the usual curled forelock starting to make its appearance as Bolin's thick, glossy black hair. It took everything in Mako's power not to just burst in and spill the good news, but he managed to keep himself contained and act naturally.

"Hey bro, how's it going?"

Bolin opened his eyes languidly, but didn't look at Mako. He looked out the window at the bright midday sky. He said nothing.

"Oh, this one is new," Mako attempted some distracting small talk, picking up a card on the table next to a mostly uneaten lunch on a tray. Bolin continued his melancholic silence, but Mako noticed his hand tighten into a fist at his side.

"...so...ready to go to therapy?" Mako ventured.

At this, Bolin let out an almost inaudible sigh, still avoiding eye contact with Mako. He sat up and stared darkly at his legs. He stared at his toes and, after a moment, forced himself to flex his foot. Whatever action he had attempted made him suck air in through his gritted teeth in pain. Bolin finally looked at Mako and his eyes were weighted with resignation. Mako knew Bolin thought he would never fully recover and his ever-present optimism had been broken. For a second Mako forgot about his secret, and its imminent joy for Bolin, and felt a wave of concern.

"Bo, are you okay?"

Bolin looked completely defeated. His eyes shimmered and he looked away. When he spoke his voice was quiet.

"Yeah. Let's just go."

Mako paused for a moment, but then nodded. He wrapped Bolin's torso in new tensor bandages to provide support to his still-weak core. He helped Bolin swing his stiff, painful legs over the side of the bed, and eased him into his wheelchair. Mako turned to get Bolin a light blanket for his lap as Bolin buttoned his shirt. Mako began tucking the blanket over Bolin's lap.

"What's this for?" Bolin asked, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Oh," Mako hid his face from Bolin's view as he delicately smoothed the blanket over Bolin's knees. "Well, I heard there's a water bender exercising in the rehab room today and he's working on building up his strength using ice so it's pretty chilly in there." Bolin made a slightly incredulous face but shrugged, his mind seemingly re-consumed by thoughts of the walking frame that lay ahead of him. Mako stepped behind the wheelchair, quickly wiping his brow, and headed out into the hallway.

They approached the elevator, and Bolin looked around.

"Rehab room's on this floor," he half-mumbled.

"Chinzu told me we have to meet her on the third floor first."

"Why?"

"Don't know." It was true. Mako actually hadn't come up with that part of his ruse yet. For a fleeting moment it seemed that Bolin's interest had piqued, but the lift doors opened and Mako decided not to wait for him to question anything else.

Mako pushed Bolin in at an angle where he couldn't see the lift buttons. Bolin hadn't been allowed on the ground floor since the debacle in the basement waterbending surgical arena. Dr Kai Yin had wanted to be sure that nothing else would happen. Bolin's life had been fifth floor for his room and rehab, third for water bending treatment, and occasional visits to the cafeteria on the second floor so Bolin could work on his elaborate-and increasingly complicated-melodrama related to the staff. Mako grinned to himself, recalling the final permission Dr Kai Yin had given him, and pressed the number one.

The elevator ride was silent for the first few floors. Bolin looked confused as the lift crept past three and onto two. When it kept going, Bolin turned and stared, wide eyed, at Mako, who couldn't help but smile.

"No way," he started to beam, his face lighting up like it hadn't in a long time. Mako ruffled his brother's hair playfully. The door opened and they were on the first floor. Mako pushed Bolin along as he excitedly pressed his hands together. Soon they were at the main door, and Bolin gripped the armrests of the wheelchair as he practically vibrated with joy. With a final push, they were outside.

Sunlight, pure and unfiltered, washed over Bolin. He grinned from ear to ear and stretched his arms out, absorbing it.

"This is amazing!" he leaned back, turning his face to the bright sky like a budding plant. Happiness radiated off him and Mako felt just as elated. Seeing Bolin happy was all he ever wanted. He began to push Bolin to the left and around the long path through the hospital grounds. With every moment, Bolin practically drank in the energy of the earth. When they were alongside a quiet part of the path, Bolin turned to Mako.

"Can I?" he pleaded. Mako looked around. Dr Kai Yin had warned him to be careful, but Mako looked at his ecstatic brother and couldn't say no.

"Okay. But seriously, Bo, just a small one," he said.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Bolin clapped with glee. With a final check to make sure no one could see, Bolin made a thrusting arm motion. A small wad of ground shot up through the nearby grass and landed in Bolin's palm. Bolin closed his eyes and smiled, finally reconnected with his element. Mako pushed forward as Bolin turned the earth over in his fingers like it was a shining pearl.

They walked in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the hospital garden and the city beyond. Mako caught a glimpse of a new fortified tower, made of red and black Fire Nation steel, in the distance, but tried to ignore it. He suddenly felt a hand on his and looked down. Bolin had reached back and gripped Mako's hand.

"Mako," he said seriously. Mako stopped walking and looked down at Bolin, who had turned halfway to face him. Bolin's voice was serious as he gripped Mako's hand tighter. "Thank you."

Mako felt a lump in his throat, but quickly swallowed. He just wanted Bolin to be happy, and after all they had been through, this was the least Mako could do. He smiled lovingly as Bolin wiped his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet," Mako pushed onwards and around the corner.

"SURPRISE!"

Bolin jumped in his seat, as green and yellow confetti danced through the air. A large party had gathered in the hospital garden, with all of their friends. Tenzin and his family, Kai, Bumi, Asami and Korra cheered and threw more streamers of bright paper. Varrick lifted a glass of something bubbly in an elegant glass with President Raiko and Lin, who looked sullen. Dr Kai Yin, Chinzu, Amara, and several other medical staff clapped and smiled brightly at their patient. Grandma, who had visited several times on her own was there with all the aunts, uncles, and cousins who immediately flooded over and hugged Bolin, who was crying with happiness. Mako saw, with a clench of guilt in his stomach, that Wu was standing off to one side under a tree, looking surprisingly uncomfortable around all the guests. Mako had been staying on the island with Tenzin's family whenever he wasn't at the hospital, for the peace and quiet. The firelily was in a vase in his room, and hadn't wilted at all, still shimmering in every angle of light that glanced off it. Mako pursed his lips, but followed his brother. Bolin was pushed by one of his cousins into the throng of the party.

"Get well soon, Bolin!" Meelo yelled, gesturing to the hand-painted banner hanging from the trees. Several other guests reiterated the sentiment. Pema kissed Bolin's forehead and handed him a glass of sparkling pinemango juice. There was beautiful food laid out on blankets and tables, all organized by Mako and set up with him and Asami. Green, yellow, and white streamers were blown about in the gentle wind. There was even a small pile of gifts for Bolin, who blushed and insisted, honestly, that he was just happy to see everyone.

"I can't believe it," Bolin said, beginning to blub in a most comical and endearing fashion. He wiped large droplets from his leaf-green eyes which seemed brighter than they had in weeks. "Thank you all so much."

"We love you, Bolin," said Korra, leaning down to hug him. "We're all here for you." Bolin nodded and smiled, looking down and blushing, his hands in sheepishly clasped in his lap.

"I know...I love you all too. Sorry if I've been a lump lately..." At this, Amara and Chinzu both joined Bolin, Chinzu holding a large plate of delicious food, most of which Pema had made.

"You're a fighter, Bolin," she said through a mouthful of potato and vine bean croquette. "We know you can do this." Bolin blushed again. Meelo and Ikki brought over a large box covered in green paper with an oversized bow.

"Open this!" squealed Ikki.

"You're gonna loooove it!" chimed in Meelo. The box was placed in front of his wheelchair, and Bolin leaned foward and pulled off the lid. A ball of red shot out and began scrambling all over Bolin, chittering excitedly.

"Pabu!" Bolin exclaimed. The fire ferret ran over Bolin's lap and shoulders as Bolin laughed. Mako grinned.

"Thought you'd be happy to see him," he said. Bolin held Pabu in his outstretched arms.

"I missed you, buddy!" he said. He pulled Pabu in to his face, kissing him, before making a conspiratorial expression. "And just _wait _ until I tell you all about the sordid underbelly of evil spies and romantic trysts at this very hospital!" Mako rolled his eyes, and caught a glimpse of Wu, still standing alone under the tree. Bolin was surrounded by friends and family, and the little soiree was in full swing. Mako stepped to the side and approached Wu. He tried to be nonchalant, and coughed politely.

"Hey," said Mako.

"Hey," said Wu. A silence longer than Mako had ever known between him and the Prince occurred. Mako shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks...um...for the firelily..." Mako stumbled. Wu shrugged and looked down, scuffing his toe in the dirt at the base of the tree. Mako sighed. Wu was a spoiled, rotten, intolerable man-child, but it wasn't really his fault. He had been coddled his whole life. And besides, at the end of the day, Wu wasn't a bad person. Selfish, yes. Phony, yes. But not bad.

"Listen," Mako rubbed his neck, partly unable to believe what he was about to say, "I'm sorry I was a jerk. I was out of line. And...the firelily...really...it's very nice and meant a lot to me..." Mako ran out of things to say. Wu looked up and smiled, for once looking genuine.

"I'm sorry too. I know I can sometimes be a pain in the butt-"

"All the time," Mako interjected, unable to resist.

"-but you've always stood by me. And that's more than I can say for anyone else." Mako stood up straight and, awkwardly, put a hand on Wu's shoulder. They smiled at each other in understanding and walked back towards the main group.

"Think you could get me that cute nurse's number?" Wu instantly asked, gesturing to a nurse with long, bouncy pigtails. Mako groaned but smiled. Wu was back.

"Don't hold your breath, I hear she's got a LOT going on with...well...everyone."

"Damn," said Wu, not sounding completely unconvinced.

The party drifted on pleasantly into the afternoon. Everyone talked and laughed, and no one more so than Bolin. He was fussed over by Mako, but he assured him he felt fine and wasn't too tired. In fact, Bolin seemed more energized than he had been since he had started his recovery. Meelo and Kai pushed him along the path using airbending and they raced other patients, the three of them practically cackling. Under the watchful eye of Chinzu and Dr Kai Yin, Bolin was able to stand on the grass. His bare feet sunk into the plush, cool green blades as he gripped Korra and Mako for support. He sat back in the wheelchair after just a minute, breathing deeply, but eyes closed in calm bliss, and seemed heartened and determined. Pabu stayed curled on his shoulder almost the entire time, and everyone ate and drank and talked at the garden party. It went on for a few hours and was the happiest Mako could remember everyone being at one time together in a while. It was almost possible to forget all the pain and stress of the past month.

Almost.

Bolin was playing with Ikki and Kai and Meelo and some of his younger cousins. They were eating ice cream, and throwing pieces of sugar cone to Pabu, who did entertaining tricks for his little audience, with Amara and Chinzu and a few other nurses looking on and laughing (Wu getting closer to the pigtailed one and laying groan-inducing lines like a pro). Mako stood on the edge of the group, looking at his brother, his back to some of the others who were talking in quiet voices. Mako watched as Bolin let out a huge laugh at something Pabu did. Mako realized how Bolin had handled all of this rather nobly up until this point. He had had his emotional ups and downs, but he hadn't let it destroy who he was at his core. He sat with one of their little cousins on his lap, cuddling her close despite the dull pain the weight must have been placing on his legs. Mako decided that no matter when, or if, Bolin ever walked again, that Mako would do whatever Bolin needed of him to be happy. More therapy. No therapy. Whatever Bolin chose would be Mako's choice.

"...-ally are unbelievable!"

"Lin, please!"

"I am not waiting anymore!"

Mako turned, finally turning his eyes away from Bolin, to see Tenzin, Korra Raiko, Lin, and Varrick huddled in a group near the path. He quietly wandered over. No one seemed to notice him approach. Lin was looking particularly aggravated.

"Kuvira is about to advance. Any minute now she could turn her attention to Republic City!" she insisted.

"She's right," uttered the President. "We can no longer afford to sit and wait. The Fire Nation has agreed to fortify the city but nothing more. If we're going to strike we won't have their help, so we need to move fast."

"We can't attack her," Tenzin raised his hands. "Not while she still has the Bei Fong family."

"_My _family!" Lin hissed. "I've been wanting to go in there for weeks and nothing has happened. Nothing, Tenzin. It's not good enough. And we're all just sitting here eating cream cakes like there isn't any problem!"

"Well why are you here, then?" said Varrick.

"Because I knew you were all coming! Why is Bolin more important than my entire family?" Mako bristled. Lin had been his boss for years, and while she was usually brusque she was also completely respectable. But Mako was increasingly protective of Bolin, and took a step forward.

"He's not," said Tenzin, "but he has done so much for us, and for the Avatar."

"He nearly died," growled Korra. She, too, was ready to defend him.

"And my family hasn't? I know Bolin didn't know any better but he completely sold himself out to Kuvira."

"Hey!" Mako barked. "Everyone was fooled by Kuvira. All of us were at some point. Captain Bei Fong, what has gotten into you?" Lin clenched her fists and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Mako, you're right," she muttered. But her eyes flashed and she went back on the offensive. "But we're all here at a literal damn tea party for him while my family rots in one of Kuvira's pits! _THEY _could be dying! And have we forgotten Bolin nearly killed us all?"

"This isn't the place for this!" said Varrick, suprisingly reasonable.

"He didn't mean to, you know that!" snapped Mako, overtop of Varrick.

"He was ill!" Tenzin protested.

"Ill or not, we're all celebrating a man who caused a lot of damage and is now doing nothing but hindering our abilities to save my family and stop Kuvira!"

Mako let fly a very foul phrase in Lin's direction. It was extremely nasty but Mako was enraged. Tenzin, Korra, and the others all looked at him in shock, and the shock soon turned to horror. Mako felt the colour in his cheeks rise, and was prepared to apologize, when he saw their gazes weren't directed at him.

Mako followed their eyes and turned around. Bolin had apparently heard them, and been wheeled up by Ikki. He stared at them stonily. His eyes, full of hurt, didn't water. Lin looked devastated, knowing she couldn't take back what she said. Silence descended upon the other party guests as they all clued in to the situation. The silence continued for some time, no one knowing what to say. Bolin looked at the ground.

"I think I'd like to go inside," he said in a quiet, monotonous voice. Mako saw his hand move to apply pressure to his abdomen while the other formed a fist, gripping the blanket slung over his knees. Mako shot a look at Dr Kai Yin, who nodded. Without another word, Mako began wheeling Bolin back towards the doors, leaving the guests trapped in the oppressive silence. Mako took the shorter path back to the main doors, but forgot he had to pass under Bolin's window. Bolin made a strange sound as the air caught in his throat at the sight of the path, newly paved but clearly previously damaged, and the line of charred cement that climbed up towards on of the third floor windows. The line was black and scorched, as visceral as Bolin's own scars. Bolin was emotionless as Mako pushed passed and ushered his brother inside. Mako felt like throwing up. He had tried so hard and failed again. Failed as a protector. Failed as a brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Two more chapters to go :) check previous chapters for a few edits...I just found the line button to help break up chapter flow!**

Rain clouds had formed both outside and over the brothers. Bolin hadn't said anything once they got back to his room, and as the first few drops began to slash against the window pane, he just looked at Mako once. Mako wanted to say something, anything, to make Bolin feel better, but the look on his face stole the words from Mako's mouth. It was a face of anger and truly bitter resentment, but it was mostly unbelievably sad and hurt. Mako knew all too well that Bolin wanted to be alone. He let himself out of the room, and though he tried to discourage a nurse going in there, felt there was nothing else he could do. He slunk back downstairs to help clean up.

Lin, Varrick, and Raiko were gone, and the hospital staff had all returned to their duties. Dr Kai Yin went to check on Bolin, and the other guests who remained, Korra, Tenzin and Pema and the children, and Asami, tore down streamers and picked up confetti. The light drizzle made everything damp and soggy. Pema gathered up the leftover food, and Jinora and her siblings loaded everything onto Oogi's back as he lay in the courtyard smelling of wet sky bison. Mako said thank you to everyone, and said goodbye to his family and Wu, who waited in the lobby.

"Are you going to be alright, dear?" asked Mako's grandmother. She reached up and put a soft, caring hand on Mako's cheek. He nodded, trying to hide his grave expression.

"Yes, thanks Grandma. Bolin is...fine, he just needs more time."

"Well, you let me know if you need anything from us," Grandma insisted. Mako nodded and hugged her and the others goodbye. He received a pat on the back from Wu, who also showed him a piece of paper with the pigtailed nurse's number. Mako didn't bother telling him it was probably fake.

Korra and the others came in, and insisted on taking Mako for some dinner somewhere.

"Let's go, you need to decompress," she tugged him.

"Shouldn't you be meeting with Tenzin and Raiko? This...all of this...has taken up a lot of everyone's time," Mako said, half bitterly, half accepting that it was true; everyone had been giving him and Bolin more than he could ever ask of their time and support, even in the face of potential revolution with a spirit weapon wielding maniac.

"The situation with Kuvira is troublesome," Tenzin admitted, "but Lin was out of line. It is crucial that we get her family back safely, but we know that Kuvira won't throw away her hostage card. Bolin is important too, not just because we care but because what happened to him is a huge part of this. Whether or not we agree with Kuvira's tactics, I am trying to convince Raiko that we need to tell her about the potential her weapon has to hurt the people using it. All of her army wears that metal and most are benders. Their lives are at stake too if they were to be exposed. Being there for Bolin and seeing his condition is neccessary if I am to convince Raiko to tell Kuvira for ethical reasons, and to try and stop her altogether."

This made Mako feel slightly less guilty, but not better entirely. He sighed. He was tired of everything, really.

"Come with us, Mako," said Asami. "We'll go anywhere you like, you need to recharge."

Mako thought for a minute.

"A bar," he said. "I'd like to go to a bar."

* * *

><p>Asami opened a tab, and Mako took full advantage. He even invited Wu, and he, the prince, Korra, Asami, Varrick, and Tenzin (who didn't drink but his exasperation with the drunken antics were entertaining enough) flooded a local bar. Korra and Varrick had staring contests which both of them lost but tried to insist they won. Wu hit on anything female and moved, and Mako laughed when he got a glass of water thrown in his face, and laughed even harder when Wu turned right around and kept going with another lady patron. Asami tried to pretend she wasn't drunk, but kept hiccuping adorably behind the delicate hand she pressed to her lips. Mako had more glasses of beer than he could quite count, and ate three platefuls of dumplings all to himself. It was hours into the night when he realized he hadn't even thought about Bolin all evening.<p>

That thought, in itself, jolted Mako a bit. His stomach, full of alcohol and dumplings, began to twist and he let himself outside to get some air. The night was warm and clear after the afternoon rain, but the gutter was soon full of Mako's stomach contents. Korra came out and cheered. Mako shook himself off and went back inside to drink more. He didn't want to remember, and he wanted to ignore how right now he felt like the worst brother in the world.

After slurring and stammering their way through some karaoke, Mako settled down a bit. He brooded over more beers and talked to Korra.

"I dunno...should I go back?" Mako concentrated to make his words sound even, but they were thick with drinking.

"Yeah. He's being a grumpisallllll," slurred Korra over her beer.

"He's not being grum...grumpy," Mako slowly insisted. "He's sad. Sad because of my crappy brothering. I'm a shitty brothering." He had another mouthful of whatever Wu had just given him, poking himself in the eye with the little umbrella sticking out of the glass.

"You're a *hic* great brothe *hic* brother!" Asami said, her head wobbling slightly.

"No I...suck."

"NOOOOO!" Korra yelled forcefully. "Sresriously, you, Mako, look at me, YOU are the best brother everandIdunevenhaveabruther..."

"Then why am I here drinking!?" Mako suddenly felt another wave of guilt crash over him. He put his drink down and shoved his face in his palms. He decided he didn't need to throw up again, in fact he felt suddenly more sober, the thought of him enjoying himself in the bar when Bolin needed him diffusing any joy the booze was giving him.

"Then you should go back," Wu gazed, eyes blurry but serious, at the firebender. Mako blinked. Wu continued. "If you take care of him half as well as you take care of me, then you are an AMAZING brother, and if you need to be with him, be with him."

"But I messed everything up!" Mako said.

"No you di*hic*didn't," said Asami. "And even if you had, B*hic*Bolin would understand. And he'd forgive you."

"An AMAZING brother!" Korra agreed, catching up with the conversation after chugging the rest of her beer.

Mako stood up. He swayed a little but was more or less okay to walk, not too drunk. He thanked his friends, and ordered a straight coffee to go. Tenzin carried the loopy Korra back to the street to take her home, and Asami paid the tab. She ordered a cab for them and gave Mako a ride to the hospital and carried on home with Wu. Mako gulped his coffee down, smoothed his shirt and focused on walking straight, which he could do with considerable concentration. He arrived at Bolin's room, avoiding the raised eyebrows of one of the orderlies as his hip bumped a cart in the hallway, and went inside to apologize and help Bolin move on.

Mako instantly felt even more guilty for leaving, when he saw Bolin had been reconnected to an intravenous drip of medication. His pain must have gone up. Bolin was laying under a blanket on his side, facing the wall. Mako walked slowly over.

"Bolin?" he asked quietly. Mako regretted not having more coffee, he could hear his voice sounding more slurred than he had thought. Bolin didn't move but Mako could tell he was awake. He coughed and focused on speaking as slowly and clearly as possible. He also noticed the smell of alcohol on his clothes, that Bolin could surely sense. "Bo, I'm sorry. About today. I shouldn't have..um...well...maybe it was a bit too soon."

Bolin was silent. Mako coughed again and continued.

"Whatev...whatever you need me to do, okay? You just say the word. I'm here for you, and I-"

"Stop it."

Mako's voice grinded to a halt, almost involuntarily. His stomach flipped over and it was all Mako could do to not wretch from the sensation. There was another pause before Bolin spoke again, not turned away from the wall.

"Stop acting like everything's going to be okay."

"Bolin, I-"

"I'm clearly a burden on everyone, including you. So just go and have fun again and let Lin and Raiko do what they want and everyone can stop dealing with me and get on with your lives, if Kuvira doesn't kill us all."

"Bolin, no one thinks you're a burden..." Mako had hoped he had sounded more convincing than he did. He waited a long time for a response, but none came.

"Bolin?" he asked again. Bolin pulled the blanket tighter over his shoulders and scrunched down into the wall further. Mako thought he heard a tiny sniff.

"Just...leave me alone."

Mako felt numb. He stepped back, like the air around Bolin had been electrified. For a few moments, Mako didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't say anything. Mako resolved that he couldn't leave, he felt too guilty. He looked longingly at Bolin's back, wishing he could apologize but not knowing how and still feeling too innebriated to do it properly. Quietly, Mako turned and walked to the reclining chair on the other side of the room, the one he spent the nights in next to Bolin when his brother was so close to death. He lay down in it, the room spinning from more than just the trip to the bar, and curled up like a dejected puppy. He lay there, waiting for Bolin to turn over and maybe say something, or forgive him, but was met with only a heavy silence. It took a long time, but Mako did eventually drift off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mako!"<p>

Mako's eyes shot open. The room was almost pitch black, but Mako could feel Amara gripping his arm. He rubbed his aching head as his eyes adjusted to the light. Amara was kneeling by the chair, shaking him. As she came into view, he could see she was very upset, infact, quite distressed. He forced himself into lucidity and looked at the petrified waterbender.

"Amara? What's...what's wrong?" he asked. His heart began to sink and his guts knot as he found her panicked expression through the darkness.

"Mako, it's Bolin!" she was whispering, but it was more of a desperate hiss.

"What? What is it?" Mako was instantly alert. Worry rose in Amara's eyes.

"He's not here! He's gone!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Second last chapter! Prepare for feels...**

Nothing except a pile of crumpled blankets was left in the bed. Amara picked up the tube dangling from a half-empty bag of medication hanging from its pole and showed it to Mako. The wheelchair was gone. Mako gulped, his head pounding.

"I'll alert the unit," Amara said, and made a move to the door. Mako grabbed her arm, suddenly panicked.

"No!" Mako urged. "He's obviously trying to get away from something"-here, Mako had a terrible feeling it was him-"and if the whole hospital goes insane looking for him it will only upset him more."

"But we can't have a patient missing!" Amara insisted. "Bolin could hurt himself. Or he could do something that puts him and others in danger." Mako thought for a moment, and let go of Amara's arm.

"Please, five minutes," he said. "We'll look for him. He can't have gotten far. And if we can't find him after that we'll sound the alarm."

Amara looked for a moment like she was going to object, but then relented. She nodded and looked Mako with her pale blue eyes flashing sharply.

"Five minutes. Let's go."

They stopped outside Bolin's room and peered through the dimly lit hallway. It was well past midnight and everything was quiet and still. Mako gestured to the elevator. It was just beyond the nursing station. Amara nodded, smoothed her hair and casually approached the desk. She talked with the lone nurse, who had been writing in a file. Mako looked on from the shadows. They talked about something benign, and it wasn't long until Amara was back at Mako's side.

"She hasn't seen him," she whispered. "He couldn't have gotten into the elevator without her noticing, and she would have stopped him, or tried to anyway. The whole unit would know if that had happened."

"So he's on this floor," Mako whispered back. He nodded his head down the hall in the opposite direction. The two jogged together at a brisk pace. They passed by several small lounge rooms, all of them empty, as was every hallway they turned down. The five minutes were up, and Amara grabbed Mako's shirt.

"Mako, I have to-" but a chittering noise interrupted her. They both turned to see a small, bounding shadow racing down the hallway. It scampered towards them and started biting Mako's pant leg.

"Pabu?" Mako stared incredulously. Amara blinked at the excited fire ferret, who was nipping Mako's ankle.

"How...how did he get in here?" she wondered aloud. Pabu pranced at their feet.

"I don't know...but he must have been with Bolin."

"You think so?"

"Where else could he have been?" Mako shrugged. "I'm going to find him." Mako began following Pabu as he raced back up the hallway.

"Mako!" hissed Amara, but she too ran after them.

Pabu led them far beyond the unit. Soon Mako recognized the rehabilitation wing, clear on the other side of the hospital. The sense that Bolin had done something reckless was rising, and soon was confirmed. Pabu stopped outside of the main rehabilitation room's door. The lock had been smashed forcefully with something. Mako thought of the clod of earth he had allowed Bolin to bend, and how he must have kept it hidden somewhere. The door was slightly ajar and harsh white light sliced through the dimness of the hallway. Mako and Amara looked at each other and, quietly, Mako pushed open the door.

Bolin was gripping the walking frame, panting heavily. He was shirtless and the support bandages around his torso had been hastily and poorly fastened. He was sweating profusely. Mako was taken back to those first few days, when Bolin was feverish and violently ill, able to bend lava and earth from beyond the realms of conciousness. The flashback to those moments wracked Mako's brain. He never wanted to go back there. He dashed forward.

"Bolin, what are you doing?!"

Bolin gritted his teeth. "Back off, Mako!"

"Bolin?"

"I said BACK OFF."

Mako stopped in his tracks. His brother was gripping the metal bars for all he was worth, and his whole body was shaking, but he had made it a quarter of the way across. Amara watched, not sure what to do, about to step back and get the doctor. Mako met her eyes and shook his head. Amara breathed in through her nose and looked torn, but Bolin took another short step. It sent a wave of pain over him and he winced, but stared ahead defiantly. Amara went to the sink and bent some water over her hands. She assumed a position not too far away from the end of the walking frame, off to the side, and remained on stand by. She nodded at Mako, who made his way to the end of the frame and looked Bolin square in the face.

"Bolin, please," he said slowly, trying to sound more calm than he felt. "You don't have to do this. You could hurt yourself." Mako measured his words carefully, but he noticed Bolin inch his other foot forward more.

"I'm tired...of being...a burden..." Bolin panted. He groaned and sank a little, but pulled himself up.

"You aren't a burden!" Mako insisted. Bolin looked at him, his mouth twisted in a sardonic smile.

"Don't...lie to me, Mako," he said.

"I'm not lying," said Mako. He stood at the end of the frame and turned his palms towards his brother. "But you don't have to prove anything."

"No one thinks I'm ever really going to walk again. I've been here how long and gotten nowhere? I know I'm holding everyone back...Lin was right...you should all be focused on Kuvira...but you're focusing on me...the weakling who can't even walk on his own. What good am I to anyone? What good am I to team Avatar...or to you..."

Bolin's eyes watered, and he leant heavily on the bars with one arm, sinking slightly, as his other arm grabbed his aching torso. He bent his head and let out a few sobs. Pabu made a concerned chattering noise from his hiding spot in the undercarriage of the empty wheelchair.

"Bolin...look at me."

Slowly, Bolin lifted his eyes and met his older brother's gaze. Mako was standing, his arms open, at the end of the frame, reaching out for the earthbender.

"Bolin," he said seriously. "You are the strongest person I know. I have been with you for your entire life and I will be here for you now. I'm sorry about earlier. And I'm sorry if I was selfish." Mako was now the one with tears in his eyes.

"Mako, are you kidding me?" Bolin stammered, grabbing the other bar again. He took another two steps forward, looking at Mako earnestly. He was halfway now. "How could you think you are selfish? You've done everything for me! I'm the one holding you down!"

Mako shook his head. "You needed protection, and I failed."

"Oh, Mako," Bolin sobbed softly. "You're the best brother in the world!"

"Only because of you," came the reply. Bolin stopped for a moment, taken back by the heartfelt sentiment. The firebender waited with outstretched arms, and nodded in affirmation. Bolin managed another few steps. Mako could see each one was incredibly agonizing, and Bolin had turned pale from the energy drain. To his dismay, he once again found himself thinking of Bolin when he was first sick...pale, dangerously feverish, unable to recognize him, wounded and bleeding. That terrifying night in surgery when he almost slipped away for good. Mako shook the thoughts away. His brother had come so far, and Mako wasn't going to stop believing in him now.

"Bolin, you can do this."

Bolin looked down, his trembling legs still managing to support his weight. The pain was instense and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. But when he opened them, Mako was still standing there, ready and waiting. Bolin nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said tearfully, as he took one more step. His hands made squeaking noises as they slid along the bars.

"Never apologize," Mako said sternly. "None of this was your fault."

"Well then you never apologize either!" Bolin said back, almost smiling through his tears. Mako let out a little snort of laughter through his nose. Another step. And then one more. Each one cause Bolin to yelp, and he had to stop and catch his breath after each one, but inch by inch he was almost at the end. Amara had stepped forward.

"You're almost there," she said softly, cool, pain-relieving water waiting on her elegantly moving hands.

"Come on, Bo, just a little more..." Mako urged gently.

"Mako?" said Bolin. His head was down as he heaved in gulps of air.

"What, Bo?"

Bolin looked up, his eyes glistening with tears. Mako thought he would never get used to how beautiful that shade of bright green was. They sparkled with tears of pain, but also happiness, and Bolin was smiling. He took another step forward, and let go of the bars. He was within a hair's breadth of Mako's reaching fingers. Mako felt hot tears rise in his own eyes and begin to snake down his cheeks, and he smiled too. Bolin took another step, completely on his own, and as he fell into Mako's waiting arms, he let out a relieved sigh.

"I love you," he cried, as Mako caught him and held him up in his strong arms. The two brothers cried and held each other for a long time, before sinking to the floor. Amara bent water over Bolin to relieve his pain, and the flowing water trickled over both of them, releasing the painful ache each one had pent in their hearts. Each new wave washed over them and caught their happy, sparkling tears.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here it is...the FINAL CHAPTER. Many feels were had writing this...plus I just saw "Kuvira's Gambit" and I have to wait for Friday to see what happens and I am dying because SPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERS oh my god she blew them up are they okay?! So I am like...dying right now...is this my punishment for using so many cliffhangers myself, Avatar writers? THAT HARDLY SEEMS FAIR.  
><strong>**Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading and the kinds reviews I have received.** **I have really appreciated all the support. So here is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy. I was going to include an epilogue but I think I will just leave it here for now. Enjoy the bro feels!**

After the rehabilitation room events, Bolin was required to stay in bed for two days. Dr Kai Yin wasn't angry, but worried about Bolin's condition. However, Bolin's resolve had been restored, and his optimism greatly increased. The intravenous drip was replaced with oral medicine, which controlled the pain. He worked with Chinzu, slowly, to walk across the frame, and every time he made it a little easier. He was taken outside again, and permitted to bend earth under strict supervision. He made great strides with it everyday. He wasn't comfortable with bending lava yet, physically and emotionally, but Chinzu assured him she would help him when he was ready. Mako hardly left Bolin's side, and the staff seemed to have entered into a silent agreement to pretend not to notice the fire ferret tail that could be seen sticking out of cupboards or from under beds whenever they were in the room.

A week went by, and Dr Kai Yin came in to Bolin's room and told them the great news. Bolin could be discharged. Mako shook the doctor's hand while Bolin hugged his nurse. There were happy tears all around, as the staff had come to love Bolin, and he had survived so much. They even brought up a little cake, decorated beautifully with white and green icing, which Bolin and Mako shared with everyone. As they celebrated and talked, there was a knock at the door.

All eyes turned, and it was Korra and Tenzin.

"Korra! Tenzin!" Bolin beamed. "Guess what! I can leave tomorrow! I don't have to stay in the hospital anymore!" Korra smiled, but there was something weighted in the corners of her mouth. She refused a slice of cake that was offered, and looked at Tenzin. He cleared his throat and approached the two brothers.

"Bolin, that's wonderful," he said in a slow, measured voice. Bolin's face fell a little.

"What's going on?" he asked. Tenzin cleared his throat again, and addressed the room.

"Last night, Lin and Korra finally executed the plan to save Suyin and the others. It was a success, but they gave us grave intel about Kuvira's plan. Kuvira has managed to build a functioning spirit weapon, and will be making a move on Republic City in two weeks. Korra, myself, and the President have finally agreed that no matter what, Kuvira needs to know about the potential danger the weapon has for herself and her army, in terms of what happened to Bolin. Ethically, we have no other choice, as innocent lives are at stake on both sides. We sent her a message, and she agreed to meet us, so we are travelling by airship to meet her near Zhaofu. We are not telling her we know of her plan to attack yet, we hope to get the city evacuated before that. We do not know if Kuvira will actually listen. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to use this meeting to force us to surrender. But we have to go in, fully prepared to fight our way out."

"But she's crazy!" Bolin said, gripping the edge of his bed. "She's not going to listen, you won't make it out!"

"I know it is dangerous, but we have to try," said Korra. She smiled and hugged Bolin. "I'm really happy you're going to be okay. And don't worry, we won't let Kuvira get us." Bolin hugged Korra back, tightly, and nodded, but didn't seem convinced. Mako hugged Korra too.

"What about the evacuation?" he asked.

"Lin and Wu are going to be in charge of it, with Asami's help."

"Where will everyone be going?" asked Dr Kai Yin, and the hospital staff nodded, questions about the other patients being murmured.

"The evacuation at this point is just a precaution, and the destination is the Southern Water Tribe lands," said Tenzin. "As for the hospital, Varrick has said he will provide ships with complete capability of moving all of your patients and their needs. But we don't need to do that yet. We will talk to the hospital administrators about remaining on standby in case of this being needed."

"So...what about Bolin?" Mako asked. "Where do we go?" Although Bolin was well enough to leave, he was by no means able to make such a long journey, even on a decked-out ship. He wanted to be near the hospital, just in case. Tenzin put a warm hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Your grandmother and other family will be leaving Asami's house and are going to be part of the first wave of evacuations," Tenzin sensed Mako stiffen, and smiled comfortingly. "You and Bolin are more than welcome on Air Temple Island."

Mako thought about it, and it seemed suitable. Near enough to the hospital but not in immediate danger from Kuvira. If they had to leave for the South Pole, they could do that quickly too. And the Air Acolytes were a valuable protection. Mako graciously accepted, and it was agreed. They were to leave tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was a tearful goodbye at the hospital entrance. Bolin hugged each and every person who came to say goodbye. Amara wiped her eyes, and Chinzu promised to see him soon, as she would meet him on the island to continue his rehabilitation. He hugged Dr Kai Yin and said a weepy thank you, and Mako said goodbye to everyone as well, managing to fight back tears. Bolin was sent home with medicine, a wheelchair, and crutches to aid his walking. Bolin leant on the crutches now, his movements were slow and somewhat of a struggle, but he wanted to gain his strength back as soon as possible. Tenzin and Korra lifted him by air onto Oogi's back, and rested him on soft pillows and wrapped in blankets. Mako climbed aboard.<p>

"Goodbye, every one!" called Bolin, waving. "Thank you!"

"We love you Bolin!" yelled one of the nurses, as they all waved back. Pabu emerged from underneath Bolin's blanket and waved his ringed tail, which made them laugh.

"Oogi, yip yip!" Tenzin shook the reigns, and Oogi rose in flight. The hospital became smaller and smaller as they rode on, Bolin waving to everyone the entire time. Soon it was gone, and Bolin turned to Mako. He was smiling, looking tired already, but breathing in the wind rushing through his hair and turning his cheeks bright. Mako tried to ignore the knot of worry in his stomach, about Kuvira and evacuations and weapons, and just enjoy the moment. Bolin was free.

* * *

><p>Oogi landed to a group of Acolytes, in their red and orange jumpsuits, to receive him and his passengers. Bolin was gently lifted down and instantly surrounded by Pema, Ikki, Meelo, and a toddling Rohan.<p>

"Here, let's go to your room," said Mako, preparing the wheelchair, but Bolin shook his head.

"I'd rather walk, and I am kind of hungry," he said. With Pema easing him along, he limped forward with Pabu on his shoulders.

"We have snacks and tea in the common room," she said kindly. Bolin grinned.

"You know me so well, Pema," he said. An Acolyte took the wheelchair from Mako and went to put it in Bolin's room with his other belongings.

"Bolin, Bolin! Tell us more about the secret spies in the hospital! Are they working for Kuvira?! Or the League of Nightmares?!" squealed Meelo. Bolin had obviously been sharing his elaborate tales with the young airbender. Bolin laughed, but soon stopped to focus on moving. Mako came up behind him, worried.

"Bolin, we can bring the snacks to your room, you need to go and lie down," he put a gentle hand on Bolin's arm. Bolin stopped and turned his head to Mako. His voice was low, so low only Mako heard it, and it suddenly and surprisingly fierce.

"I have just spent a month in bed, Mako. I'm not going to continue to do so."

With that he kept hobbling along with Pema at his side. Mako was dumbfounded. It appeared Bolin's stubborn streak was more than healthy. Mako wanted to insist, but Korra tapped him on the shoulder.

"We have to go now," she said, gesturing to Tenzin who had already remounted Oogi. "We're going to try and talk to Kuvira one last time."

"Be careful," said Mako. "It could be a trap."

"More than likely, but we'll be okay. You'll hear from us soon, we'll try and be back tonight."

They embraced and Korra jumped onto Oogi's back. They lifted into the sky to go and pick up the President. leaving Mako alone in the courtyard, a mild but slightly cool breeze billowing his clothes, and a cloudless blue sky over his head. Had he not been so worried, it would have been an entirely lovely day.

Bolin was settled in at the Air Temple. He was given a room that adjoined to Mako's through a door. All of his belongings were set in place, but he did not want to go to bed at all. He sat on a low sofa, hands resting on his torso, which was only lightly bandaged below his plain brown shirt. Mako watched him carefully, taking in every heavy breath or hidden wince, but Bolin seemed insistant on being out with the others. Mako supposed he couldn't blame him, and he thought if he had been so sick for a month, he would want to avoid going back to bed too.

Jinora took Mako on her sky bison, Pepper, back to Republic City. There was heightened security but all else seemed normal. He did a bit of shopping, picking up Bolin's favourite treats, before visiting Asami and his family and Wu. Asami was leaving for the factory with Varrick.

"Any word from Korra and the others, yet?" he asked. Asami shook her head.

"Not yet, but don't worry, Korra promised me she'd be in touch."

Wu was helping Mako's grandmother organize the large collection of family to prepare to evacuate. He hugged them all and told them Bolin was fine. Grandma was thrilled and sent her love, and promised she would visit as soon as possible. Mako was glad, and thought about how long him and Bolin had been alone, and how now they had a family. It was a strange but comforting sensation. He was also glad to see Wu having longer and longer streaks of not-being-a-jerk inbetween his usual selfish antics. He was heartened to see Mako, but disappointed to hear that the pigtailed nurse hadn't asked about him.

"She'll call me soon," he said. _Okay, buddy, _Mako thought to himself. He was preparing to leave, when he felt a familiar softness around his neck. His red scarf was encircling him. He turned and saw that Grandma had taken it off and slipped it over his head.

"Grandma?" said Mako, feeling the familiar scarlet under his fingers. "You should keep holding onto this for me..." She patted his cheek.

"We don't know what's going to happen in the next little while, and you may need a reminder of home and of us. Both you and Bolin."

Mako hugged her tightly, and didn't let go for sometime. Finally, though, they had to part, and Mako let the familiar scent of the scarf waft over him as he and Jinora flew home.

* * *

><p>The day waned on, and the afternoon turned to evening, everyone waiting to hear from Korra and Tenzin. Pema, the children, Mako and Bolin ate dinner quietly, with Bolin insisting on sitting on the floor with everyone else and not on a chair or in his bed. Small talk was made, but each person felt their nerves dancing in their stomachs, so the food wasn't much of a priority. Dinner had been cleared away and the first stars had emerged in the blanket of night before they heard the familiar grunt of Oogi as he descended. Pema and the children ran to the courtyard to greet Tenzin. Mako could see Bolin was more tired than he let on, as although he turned his head eagerly, he didn't try to stand, recognizing how futile it would have been. Soon Pema walked in with Tenzin and Korra.<p>

"How was it?" Mako asked tentatively. Korra scowled.

"She wouldn't listen," she said bitterly, helping herself to some tea. She and Tenzin wore worried lines on their faces.

"But she didn't try to trap you?" Bolin asked, leaning forward on the table, both in anticipation of the answer and to steady his body, which was beginning to tremble with weakness from sitting up for so long.

"Strangely enough, no," said Tenzin, joining them at the low table. "We told her what had happened to you, and she merely smiled and said we must be desperate if we thought stooping to such lies would stop her. She said we were lying about her having a weapon _and _about what it did to Bolin." Bolin bristled at this point, squeezing his fist tightly on the table. "We tried to convince her but she wouldn't have it. She finally told us to leave, and consider that meeting her final offer. Either we surrender the city, or she makes her move."

"She doesn't know we know she's got something bigger planned, so evacuations will proceed shortly," said Korra. "She knows that she has the upper hand right now, which is probably why she didn't trap us. She's enjoying toying with us too much, and watching us begin to bend to her will..."

Mako watched Bolin's face, which had become a storm cloud, a tempest of anger.

"When I see her, I'll end her," he muttered. An incredibly tiny part of Mako almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it, the idea of his brother, who could have been blown over by a leaf at this point, attempting to take on Kuvira. But Mako said nothing. Pema saw that Bolin was squeezing one eye shut and a tiny bead of sweat was forming under his hairline, and this was his tell that he was fighting pain.

"Bolin, it's time to go to bed," she said firmly, and very motherly. Bolin looked up, and opened his mouth to protest, but Mako had already come around to his side of the table, and put one of Bolin's arms around his neck and slowly raised him up.

"Ah-" came a sharp breath from Bolin, sore and stiff. Mako adjusted his crutches under each of his brother's arms and let Bolin, who realized he couldn't argue, say goodnight. In a slightly defeated voice, Bolin bid everyone a good night, and Mako helped him walk out at a slimesnail's pace.

Their bedrooms were on the ground floor, but the distance between them and the dining room was, for Bolin, infinitely far. He kept going on his crutches as long as he could, and stopped to take many breaks. The night had become even darker, lit only by the soft lamps that glowed like spirit orbs. Bolin leaned against a wall, catching his breath.

"...ow..." he whispered quietly, but Mako heard him.

"Bo, you've done really well today, but Dr Kai Yin said not to push it. Let me help, okay?" Mako phrased it as a question, but it wasn't really optional. There was no need to convince Bolin, though, who was exhausted and aching. He nodded breathlessly. Mako set down Bolin's crutches and scooped his brother up in his arms. Bolin had lost a bit of weight through his ordeal, but he was an earthbender; he was heavy, and bit his lip sheepishly in Mako's arms as his older brother clenched his jaw with the effort.

After helping Bolin wash and change into pajamas, he settled Bolin into the large, soft bed Tenzin had arranged for him, as getting on and off a futon mattress would have been too challenging. Mako sat on the edge of the bed while Bolin took some pain medication and drank a full glass of water. They sat in silence, when suddenly Bolin spoke.

"You have your scarf back?" he said curiously, only now noticing. Mako smiled, and slid it through his fingers, remembering how it was always perfect soft.

"Yeah, Grandma said I should keep if with me, to remind me...us...of our family,"

"Our family," Bolin repeated quietly. "And...Mom and Dad..."

"Yeah..." said Mako. He hadn't thought about them in a long time. The ache never truly went away. He saw Bolin quickly wipe his eyes and nose, and decided the last thing Bolin needed right now was to stress about anything, so he gently laid his brother down, depsite Bolin's weak assertion he could do it himself, and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. Bolin's eyes began to droop, exhausted from the day of travel and activity and the effects of the pill he had taken.

"Goodnight, Bolin. Get some rest."

"Goodnight, Mako."

Mako turned off the dimly glowing lamp andlet himself out quietly through the door the connected to his room. He washed his face, and slipped into some pajama pants, but was too hot for a shirt. He carefully lay his scarf around his pillow, so he could breath in its scent all night, and flopped down onto the bed. Before he knew it, Mako too was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Mako awoke to horrible sobbing. He leapt up, subconciously grabbing the scarf, and bolted through the adjoining door to Bolin's room, his heart skipping beats as he heard the wailing from the other room.<p>

Moonlight came casting down through the window in thick white beams, giving the bedroom a bluish glow. Bolin was sitting up in bed, his hands balled into fists and wiping large, shimmering tears from his eyes. He was crying like Mako had not seen him cry in a long time. A very long time. Since they were children. Mako ran to Bolin's bedside.

"Bolin, Bo, what's wrong?" he asked, looking over his brother for any injury. After the initial panic wore off, he could see Bolin didn't seem to be in pain, but he was still sobbing. "Bolin?" he asked again, as his younger brother pulled his hands away from his eyes, still heaving his choked gasps.

"I...I had a bad dream!" he cried. The voice that came out was not Bolin, former pro-bending champion, famous star of Nuktuk movers, powerful earth and lavabender of Team Avatar and ex-corporal in Kuvira, the Great Uniter's army. It was the voice of Bolin, homeless, six year-old orphan, who hadn't eaten in days. Mako shuddered. Bolin had a lot of nightmares back then. So did Mako. They had plenty to have nightmares about.

"Shhh, shhhhhh, Bolin, it's okay..." Mako gently took his brother's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. He caressed Bolin's cheek, which was clammy, but Mako felt it was just from the nightmare sweat and not from a fever...thank goodness. Bolin couldn't seem to calm down at first. He was still shaking and wracked with sobs.

"Do you remember what it was about?" asked Mako. Bolin shook his head, tears spilling off his chin and landing on his lap, staining the blanket darkly in the moonlight. That didn't surprise Mako, Bolin had never been able to remember his dreams, good or bad, but whatever it had been had about had obviously been born of all the trauma Bolin had recently experienced. Mako felt there was nothing for it. He lifted the blanket and slid in next to his brother. He sat up, his back pressed against the cool wooden headboard, as Bolin curled up in his arms and leant on his chest, sobbing, both of them swathed in the stretch of scarlet cloth that still connected them with their family, their parents. After a while, Bolin's cries became softer, and his breathing evened. The pool of tears on Mako's chest faded. Mako had wrapped one of his arms around his brother's shoulders, and the other lit a tiny flame for the two of them to watch. They stared at it for a long time, clinging to each other.

"Mako?" Bolin finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Bo?"

"How are we going to survive?"

"Survive?" asked Mako. Did Bolin think they were on the streets? Was he hallucinating? Mako felt Bolin's skin under his hand. No fever. "What do you mean?"

Bolin sighed. He was lucid. "We have so many people with us now, Mako...Grandma and the others, Korra...Asami...Tenzin and the kids...but...Kuvira can take it all away...we could be alone again in a heartbeat. What if she wins? What if she takes you too!?" Bolin's voice was breaking with more tears, he was getting excited again. He tried to raise himself but couldn't manage the effort, and either way Mako pulled him back into his arms. He waited, shhing softly, for Bolin to stop crying again. The warm little firelight washed over them soothingly, and finally Mako spoke.

"Bo, I know you're scared. I was scared too. Kuvira nearly did take everything, when you almost died. I don't even want to think about it. But we can't live in fear. If we do that, Kuvira has already won."

Bolin sniffed wetly, squeezing Mako tighter. "But how?" he asked. "How do we keep going?"

"By remembering," said Mako. "By remembering that we have a family, and friends, and we have each other. Kuvira can bring her whole army, her whole weapon, and none of it will ever matter, because right now, in this moment..." Mako's voice trailed off. He felt the weight of his brother leaning against him, alive and real, and on the road to recovery. Kuvira hadn't won, and she never would, not so long as Mako had Bolin. Bolin tucked his head under Mako's chin, and let his older brother rest his head into Bolin's soft, thick black locks. A tear, mixed of everything Mako had felt the past month, fear, anger, sadness, relief, and joy, slipped down his cheek and into the sea of silky blackness.

"...why doesn't it matter, Mako?"

"Because," whispered Mako, hugging Bolin tightly and vowing to never let go, "you're home."


End file.
